Blooming (Rated M)
by tierraangelica
Summary: Sesshoumaru is curious about his half-brother's friend, Kagome, and her unusual scent. The two seem to run into each other often and Sesshoumaru even saves her one night! But Sesshoumaru has always hated humans except his adopted daughter, Rin. And Kagome has problems and secrets of her own. Will love bloom? In present time. Rated M. lemon inside
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*I do not own Inuyasha or its characters*

"Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled from downstairs. "Hurry up or we'll be late!"

"Sorry! I'm coming!" she yelled back, taking a quick once over at her appearance in the mirror before grabbing her teal bridesmaid dress and heading down stairs.

"Geez, took you long enough," Inuyasha grumbled holding the front door open for Kagome. "All you had to do was put on makeup and do your hair.

"Stop complaining," she replied and made her way to the car. "And hurry up Inuyasha! We're going to be late!" she mocked when she was inside the car and he was still locking the front door.

"Oi! I've been saying that for the past 20 minutes woman!" he seethed.

Kagome giggled as he got in the car scowling. "You look nice in your suit," she commented. "It took foreeevvver to find that thing though."

He started the car and backed out of the driveway before commenting. "You're the one who asked me to go with you to this wedding."

"Hey! You were invited as well! And you're a groomsmen for crying out loud!"

"Doesn't mean I wanted to go though! You know that me and Koga don't get along and-"

"You get along fine. You were just mad in the past because Koga hit on me so much in high school...and up until he met Ayame."

"-not to mention my bastard brother is going to be there..." His ears flattened to his head.

I looked at him wide-eyed and surprised. "Sesshomaru? Why would he be attending?"

"Business. With Kouga being the leader of his families corporation now, he and the bastard will be business partners. The bastard makes sure to keep up with his partners and keep up his appearance, I'll give him that much."

"Ya know, I've never really met your brother. I've only seen pictures in magazines and the newspaper. He's a full demon right?"

"Yeah," was his only response.

_Wow, a full demon_, Kagome thought. _There aren't many of those around anymore. _

Demon's had in fact made themselves known too humans but not without the help of deception and magic. Under the pressure and possibility of extinction they came out claiming they had special abilities but were not a danger. Most demons used magic or their abilities to change their appearance so they looked more human. This all happened before Kagome was even born. The human race eventually got used to them Kagome supposed because they lived in the closest thing to harmony there is now. There were humans and demons that didn't trust or like either race. But that was probably normal.

As for Kagome she didn't hate demons. Inuyasha, her best friend, was half demon after all! Not to mention she had several other demon friends, including Koga, among her human friends.

"We're here," Inuyasha said glumly, as if he was approaching his death.

"Oh cheer up! You got me with you after all!" She nudged him with her elbow smiling.

When they were parked they got out and walked to the front door of the hotel that was being rented out for the ceremony and reception. They went ahead of the line that was being made who must have been people who were not on the list and just wanted to get glimpses of celebrities.

"Invitation, names, and identification," asked a man with a security guard to his left.

"Bridesmaid Higurashi Kagome and groomsmen Inuyasha Taisho," Kagome answered while Inuyasha and Kagome both pulled out their ID's for the man.

After verifying both he smiled warmly and opened the door. "Please come in. Someone will lead you to the dressing rooms."

"Thank you," Kagome answered with a smile while Inuyasha mumbled his thanks.

"Wooow, it's so pretty in here," she said out loud. Looking around the place confirmed it was a place for only the highest members of society. Golden chandeliers with shining crystals. Shining tiled floors that looked clean enough to eat on.

"Right this way," a hotel employee said, she escorted them to where the wedding was to start.

After knocking on the door and entering, they were greeted by the bride. "Kagome! Inuyasha!" The female wolf demon Ayame screamed as they entered the dressing room, and enveloped Kagome in a hug.

"Hey! Sorry we're a little late. You look so gorgeous! And you don't even have your dress on yet," she replied as she hugged the bride.

Ayame released her grip and blushed. "You think?"

"Of course! Koga's tongue might just roll out of his little wolf demon mouth when he sees you," Kagome gave a wink.

Inuyasha snorted. "His mouth is anything but small. Ow!" he winced as Kagome elbowed him.

The bride laughed. "Oh I'm so glad you guys are here!"

"You better go to the groomsmen dressing room. I'll see you soon," Kagome smile to Inuyasha.

"Yeah I'll go find that mangy wolf," he replied and gave a slight wave to both women before making his exit.

"Alright ladies!" yelled Ayame's maid of honor. "Let's finish getting ready and help the bride!"

...

If it weren't for business Sesshomaru wouldn't even be here. He had much better things to do. Regardless he stood as everyone else when the music started playing and a pair of wooden doors opened. First came the Maid of honor and the Man of honor. Then the first pair of bridesmaids and groomsmen came next. Then another. Then another. Sesshomaru was completely bored out of his mind but hid it very well. He was relieved when the last pair came out only to notice it was his half-brother Inuyasha. Sesshomaru had smelt him but wasn't informed he was a groomsman. Sesshomaru took note of the human female next to him.

With his keen senses he caught the female squeezing Inuyasha lightly with her arm and smiling brightly at him which made Inuyasha in turn smile slightly. Sesshomaru wouldn't admit it but he was curious whether his brother was dating this female, and a human female at that. It wasn't uncommon for demons and humans to date, court, or even mate, but most demons and humans were against it. The bride came down the aisle and was glowing with happiness and he could smell how nervous she was. The groom was the same.

The wedding was very much like a human one so present and future human business partners would see at as proper and official. There was even a priest. Although this one was specially trained in demon marriages, and because these types of priest were hard to find their payment sum was much larger.

"Please be seated," the priest's voice boomed as the bride faced the groom and the music stopped.

Normal human ritual things were said and the couple exchanged vows first and before the I do's came the priest called for both pair of alphas from each family to step forward.

The priest turned to Koga's parents first. "Do you, alpha male and female of Koga's pack; give your blessing to this couple?

Koga's parents nodded. "We give our blessing," they said in union.

The Priest acknowledged their answer with a nod and turned to Ayame's parents and repeated the same question and received the same answer.

"If anyone objects please stand now or forever hold you peace." Silence. "Then I pronounce you two husband and wife and mates. Koga, you may kiss your bride and mate."

Koga diligently lifted Ayame's veil and as he kissed her. Claps and howls rang throughout the crowd.

Later at the reception party Shesshomaru found himself stuck talking with Mr. Jirga, a taiyoukai like Sesshomaru's linage, who introduced his daughter, Himeko. Sesshomaru made conversation with the female taiyoukai before looking for an excuse to leave her. Luckily he caught sight of his brother; for once he wasn't all that displeased with seeing the half breed.

"Excuse me," Sesshomaru interrupted Mr. Jirga's daughter. "I hate to interrupt but I must greet my brother and his date. It was nice talking to you."

"You too, I hope to see you again soon," she replied smiling and shook his hand.

Sesshomaru left and made his way to Inuyasha. When he came close enough he noticed a peculiar smell that he couldn't quite place. All he knew for sure was that it was coming from the human female with dark raven hair.

...

Inuyasha growled quietly, making Kagome look curiously at him. "What's wrong?"

He didn't offer a response, only glared. She followed the direction of the glare and saw a tall taiyoukai male with long white, silver-ish hair that had been put into a tight sleek ponytail with eyes the color and shine of pure gold that had a predatory sense to them. She immediately knew it was Sesshomaru. Kagome got the sense of danger even though the silver haired, golden eyed male smiled kindly as he approached.

"Hello Inuyasha," Sesshomaru greeted.

"What do you want bastard?" Inuyasha asked bitterly.

"Is that anyway to act in front of a lady?" Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. "I'm Sesshomaru, this rude person's half-brother." He held out a hand and she took it.

Kagome gave a nervous smile. "Hi I'm Higurashi, Kagome. Nice to meet you. I've heard a little about you from Inuyasha."

"I'm sure they were not compliments," he smirked.

"Your damn straight they weren't!" Inuyasha interjected. "Come on Kagome," he took hold of her hand and started walking, "let's go."

Usually when Inuyasha ordered her around she'd set him straight the way she always did but feeling how uncomfortable he was she let him this one time. She turned her head back to Sesshomaru with a smile. "Nice meeting you!"

His response was a small wave. She turned her head back to Inuyasha. "Slow down! You're wearing my heels out!"

He stopped and mumbled a sorry. "I just don't want you around him. He's bad news."

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine," she smiled reassuringly. "I probably won't even see him again."

Inuyasha relaxed at the idea. "Your right."

"Now let's go dance!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I think Koga called us," Inuyasha replied walking away from the dance floor.

"Liar!" Kagome pouted.

...

AN: This story is also found in the rated T section but I'm putting a rated M version here so I can but the lemon in the story since it's been bothering me.


	2. Chapter 2

Blooming Chap. 2

by ~tierraangelica *I do not own Inuyasha or its charcters*

Kagome hummed to herself as she worked in her flower shop. She was quite proud of how she had progressed as a florist. Business had been becoming very good with her shop's rise in popularity. A phone broke through her thoughts.

"Hello, Blooms a Dozen Flower Shop, Kagome speaking," she answered. "Yes, we do have tiger lilies in stock right now." She wrote on a piece of paper. "Yes I can have them delivered now...Ok no problem! Thank you for doing business with Blooms a Dozen! Good-bye now!" Kagome configured a bill and made up the flowers into bouquets and put them neatly into boxes.

"Inuyasha!" she called into the other room.

He was there in a flash. "Yeah?"

"I need you to deliver these tiger lilies to this address," she handed him the bill and address.

"Alright, no problem." He picked up the five boxes and headed out the front door to the car. The bell on the door rang as he exited.

Kagome went over delivery times and noticed 4 dozen roses were supposed to be delivered in half an hour. Inuyasha would be back in time but it had been so long since Kagome had done a delivery herself that she took off her gardening apron and grabbed the bouquets of roses. Leaving a note on the front desk for Inuyasha she locked the doors behind her knowing that he had his own keys and would be able to get in when he came back. Twenty-five minutes later Kagome found herself standing in front of a very important looking building. It looked shiny and sleek.

_Probably some sort of corporate building_, Kagome thought as she walked and headed to the front desk. "How can I help you?" a woman around Kagome's age asked. Her hair was a dark brown as were her eyes.

"I'm delivering an order of 4 dozen roses made with Blooms a Dozen," Kagome replied.

"Oh yes! I'll take those," she stood up to take the flowers but seemed a little overwhelmed holding them all.

"Why don't I carry two of the bouquets? I don't want you or the flowers to get damaged," Kagome smiled.

The woman looked relieved. "That would be very nice of you." Kagome reached out and delicately took two bouquets. "

I'm Sango by the way," the woman held out her hand best she could.

"Kagome," she took Sango's hand. "So where are we taking these?"

"The top floor."

"Wow, how many floors are there exactly?"

Sango had to think about it. "Um, I think 70?"

"Wow," was all she could say. Her two story flower shop was nothing compared to this. Although Kagome lived in the city, or at least the outskirts, she never could get used to all the tall buildings.

They walked into an elevator and Sango pressed their floor number. "So do you work for this flower shop?" Sango pointed to the brand name on the paper wrapped around the roses.

"In a way yes. I actually own it." "Oh! Then why are you delivering these?"

"Well actually I only have two employees. My little brother, Souta, and my best friend, Inuyasha." Sango thought the name Inuyasha sounded familiar. "Well you don't seem so bothered by it."

"Oh no, not at all. I'm just starting out so having people I trust with me is a big help and relief."

"I can understand that," Sango smiled. The elevator doors opened and they stepped out. "Just follow me Kagome."

Kagome looked at her surroundings. Many people working at their cubicles at computers. Some drinking coffee and talking. Kagome almost screamed when she felt something touch her rear.

"Hello their miss!" a man said. "Are you lost? Allow me to show you to where ever it is you are going." Sango nonchalantly grabbed a heavy looking binder off a desk and whacked the man straight on the head.

"You're seriously disturbed Miroku," Sango said.

Within a blink of an eye the man, Miroku, was back on his feet with his arm over Sango. "Aw, Sango don't be like that. Aren't you looking extra gorgeous today? How about after work you and me go out for dinner?" His hand traveled down her side.

Sango closed her eyes and Kagome could see she was pretty irritated. She hit him over the head again but this time Miroku went down. "Watch it you lecher! Or you'll have another sexual harassment lawsuit on your already large record!" Sango flipped her hair and started walking. "Come on Kagome, let this lecher lay on the ground where he belongs."

"Ah, ok." Kagome stepped over Miroku to follow Sango. "Not that he didn't deserve that but will he be ok? He's not moving…" Kagome looked over her shoulder.

"I've hit him harder before. He'll be fine. Sorry you had to meet him though. He thinks he's such a lady killer and he pretty much hits on anything that looks female."

_This must be pretty normal then. Nobody in the office seemed alarmed by the scene_, Kagome thought amused.

"It's fine Sango," Kagome said cheerfully.

"Oh! I know! Let's have a girl's night tomorrow! I haven't been out in a while and we seem to be getting along really well. Plus this can be my apology for that lecher," Sango said distastefully.

Kagome also hadn't been out with female friend in a while. All the ones she made in high school were either in university or working far away. "Alright! It sounds like fun."

"Great! After we deliver these we'll exchange numbers and make plans."

They arrived at a desk with an older woman sitting there working.

"Hey Rioko, Happy Birthday!" Sango sang cheerfully. "These are from the president."

"Oh roses! How nice." Rioko smiled and put them near her nose. "They smell wonderful. Whoever took care of these did so with great care." Kagome welled up with pride at the compliment.

"Mr. President! You need to take a look at these!" yelled a shrill male voice.

"Jaken. I do not have time to-"

At the same time the president started to speak Kagome turned around to see who was coming and collided with a very muscular chest.

"Ow," Kagome mumbled. "Oh! I'm sorry sir!" Kagome apologized and bowed. When she looked up she was surprised to see Sesshomaru staring down at her.

...

AN: Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: *I do not own Inuyasha*

Jaken had been yapping at Sesshomaru since they stepped foot into the building. Sesshomaru could feel his original headache getting much worse. He was about to show the toad why he was the boss and master when he caught a familiar but still unfamiliar scent. Impossible, Sesshomaru thought. This scent was just like that human female that was with Inuyasha at the wedding.

Kagome. That was her name.

"Mr. President! You need to take a look at these!" yelled Jaken.

"Jaken. I do not have time to-"

Suddenly distracted by the scent and Jaken's shrill voice Sesshomaru did not notice the female in front of him.

"Ow," she mumbled. "Oh! I'm sorry sir," she bowed.

When she looked up Sesshomaru was surprised to be staring down at the human female Kagome even though he had smelled her scent.

"Oh! Sesshomaru!" Kagome said wide eyed. "What are you doing here?"

"Rather I should be asking you the same question," he replied coolly.

"Foolish human! How dare you stand in the way of my Lord Sesshomaru! I shall get rid of her for you my-" Jaken was quieted as Sesshomaru let go of his grip on the heavy suitcase he had been carrying, making sure it landed forcibly on Jaken's head. The spell on the imp that was making him look human, an extremely short one, wavered for just a moment.

One of his employees, Sango, looked worried and stood next to Kagome and bowed. "President. This is Kagome Higarushi; owner of Blooms a Dozen, a flower shop. she was just delivering the roses you requested for Rioko."

The old woman looked at Sesshomaru. "Thank you for the roses Sessomaru. I guess you're not such an ungrateful pup after all," Rioko said aloud.

"I am no longer a pup old woman," Sesshomaru replied.

"May I remind you that this "old woman" changed your diapers and changed your wetted sheets." Rioko gave a malicious smile.

"I assure you my sheets were always dry. But I am still surprised you live to see another birthday with a mouth such as yours."

With a final Hmph! from Rioko the semi-friendly staps ended. It was true the old Inuyoukai had raised him. In fact she was family in Sesshomaru's mind. But family often got very annoying. Sesshomaru turned back to Sango and Kagome. Sango was desperately trying not to be amused while Kagome giggled a bit and smiled.

"Soo I guess this is your business huh?" Kagome stated. "Big place. I'd probably be in the best shape of my life if I took the stairs up here."

"Indeed," was all Sesshomaru offered, remembering that he had a meeting in less than a minute. "I have a meeting to attend if you will excuse me ladies. Nice seeing you again Kagome." With that he walked steadily away to his meeting.

He would have liked to talk to Kagome more to find out more details about her relationship with his half-breed brother and maybe find why something about her was...off.

"Wait for me Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled grabbing the heavy suitcase that had fallen on his head glaring at the two female humans as he ran after Sesshomaru.

...

_'Indeed'?_ Kagome quoted Sesshomaru.

Was he agreeing with her on him working here, the building, or the kinda shape she was in? She was no athletic trainer but she was healthy for her age and at the right weight. Kagome didn't like the thought of being super skinny, she was comfortable in her own skin. Her tirade of thoughts were interrupted.

"Soo how do you know the President?" Sango asked when they were riding back down in the elevator, a good distance out of Sesshomaru's hearing range.

"Oh. Well... I'm very good friends with his half-brother Inuyasha and I recently encountered him at a wedding this past weekend," Kagome explained.

Sango's eyes grew with surprise and understanding and she pointed at Kagome. "I knew the name Inuyasha sounded familiar! But what a one in a million chances you're friends with him." Although Sango wondered how this came to be and if Kagome's intentions were pure. It was well known many females-human and demons alike-would jump at any opportunity to meet Shessomaru.

"Yep," Kagome smiled. Her phone buzzed with a text making her look down at her pocket. She skimmed over the text quickly. "Sorry work," she apologized to Sango and pulled out her business card. "The store's number and my cell are on there. Call or text me with the definite time and place about going out."

The elevator doors opened and they stepped out. Sango held out her hand. "It was nice meeting you Kagome. I'll make sure to contact you."

"You too Sango!" Kagome gave a short wave and walked towards the buildings front doors.

When Kagome arrived back at the shop it was opened so she Inuyasha was there. "I'm back!" she announced as she walked to the front desk. Inuyasha came from upstairs carrying some orange, clay pots for planting a few minutes later.

"Hey," he said and put down the pots gently in the supplies section of the store. He walked over to where Kagome was and his demeanor changed. His ears flattened and a slight growl excited his throat. Inuyasha was suddenly all over Kagome sniffing.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked puzzled. "Hey what's wrong?"

"That bastard's scent is own you," he growled. "It's barely there but I can still smell it."

Kagome hadn't particular planned to tell Inuyasha about her bump in with Sesshomaru but she had forgotten about Inuyasha's heightened sense of smell-even as a half-demon. It was hard to cook-especially Ramen- without this guy barging in less than a minute later. Kagome swore his stomach was a black hole of some sort since he was always hungry.

"You call a lot of men "bastard" Inuyasha-in fact I wonder if you think that's their actual name the way you use it so much. But this time you'll have to be more clear on which one you're specifically talking about since the world is full of males," Kagome replied dodging his question in the statement.

"Cut the crap. You know which one I'm talking about," Inuyasha said getting more irritated with Kagome's act.

The tone of his voice made her defensive. "Maybe I actually don't. Would you like a list of all the guys that have been around me today? It's hard to keep track since I have sooo many suitors who bump into me on the street," she said dully.

"Sesshomaru. His scent," Inuyasha barely got those words out.

Kagome sighed heavily. "I ran into him-well actually he ran into me- on the delivery I just went on. The flowers happened to be to one of his employees at his company. Happy?"

"He didn't harass you did he?"

"Nope, way too many witnesses around for him to attack me."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her sarcasm. "He's bad news Kagome. I'm just concerned he'll pull something funny with you to fuck with me."

Kagome's expression softened. "I know, but you have to understand that I can hold my own."

The shop's phone rang. "It was a total coincidence Inuyasha. Truce on the matter?"

"Truce," Inuyasha said as Kagome answered the phone.

He walked to the stairs to go up and get more clay pots but turned around and said, "Oh and make sure to give that list you were mentioning before the end of the day will ya?" He smirked at Kagome when she stuck her tongue out at him as he went upstairs.

...

"Kagome! Over here!" yelled Sango from across the crowded bar.

Kagome smiled and took a seat across from Sango in the booth. "I'm glad I wasn't late," she said relieved. "It was hard to find a parking spot. I had to go all the way across the street near that gas station"

"Yeah I'm sorry. I didn't know it would be this crowded. But then again it is a Friday," said Sango.

Kagome waved her hand. "It's fine."

"Hello ladies. My name's Jinko and I'll be your waiter tonight." He handed us some menu's. "What can i get you ladies to drink?"

"I'll have a margarita."

"Make that two," chimed in Sango.

"Alright. I'll be back shortly." He flashed the women a smile.

"Now why can't I get a good looking guy like that?" Sango asked examining the waiter's rear as he walked away.

"I know. You see good looking men everywhere but never a chance to have one. Its rather a cruel reality."

"Tell me about it! I'm stuck with that lecher Miroku at work! You know he used to be a monk?"

"Whaaaat?" Kagome said in a disbelieving tone. "No way."

"He showed the whole office pictures since known of us believed him. In one of the pictures he was feeling up one of camera women taking the pictures so we knew it was Miroku."

Kagome laughed.

The waiter dropped off our drinks and took our order before leaving again.

"So Miroku's a real player huh? He must be one huge jerk."

"Player, yes. Jerk, no. That's why its so hard to hate him." Sango looked a little sad when she said this.

"I'm gonna go on a limb here and say you have feeling other than hate, disgust, and irritation towards Miroko."

"What? No. No. Kagome don't look at me like that. Seriously no. I mean...you've seen what he's like! He's a lecher! A pervert! A...a...a...a um..."

"Manwhore?" Kagome offered.

"Yes! That too!"

"But," Kagome urged.

"But...he's nice. Good looking and funny. He helped me through a rough time."

"Well, like my mom says, it only takes one good woman to change a man. Maybe you'll be that woman for him." She sipped her drink.

"If I don't kill him with more office supplies." They both laughed.

Later when the check was paid Kagome and Sango parted ways saying their goodbyes. She made it across the street to her car before she felt like she was being watched. Her pace quickened under the creepy feeling and she peered over her shoulder put didn't see anyone. To make things worse the parking lot she was in only had a couple of cars scattered around and it was dark. The only light around was coming from the bars she had just come from or the gas station that was at least 5 blocks away. Kagome scolded herself on this. She thought she was fine when she had her keys in the car door to unlock it but she suddenly felt someone's presence behind her. She was shoved up against her car before she sensed it was a demon.

She hissed in pain as the demon bent and held her arm behind her back. there was another hiss but this time it was not from her but from the demon.

"The bossss will pay me a lot of money for you human. But not before I have my fun with you." His forked tongue flicked out to lick the side of her neck.

"Then you better be ready for a fight," she sneered at the snake demon. She slammed back her head making contact with his face. He released her arm which she then used to elbow him in between his ribs.

"Bitch!" he yelled and swung at her.

She dodged his fist but in doing so didn't notice his tail that he had grown. It swept her legs out from under her making her fall onto her back on asphalt. She could already feel that she possibly had a concussion from the impact. The snake demon hauled her against her own car making her head hurt worse. He had a hand around her throat and she planned to attack with her powers when she saw the cloth he had in the other hand. Kagome hoped that wasn't what she thought it was. As he brought it towards her face she let out a deafening scream that was half smothered as she inhaled what she knew was chloroform from the cloth. Kagome scratched hard at the demon's scaly hands and kicked at him. Making contact once in a while which earned her another slam against the car. She was losing consciousness and the snake knew so. He released his hold on her throat and she slid down the car onto the ground.

_Damn..._ she thought.

"Sssso much trouble for a sssstupid ningen bitch," he hissed at her. "I'm not ssssure why the bossss wantssss you." His tongue flicked out a few times and he grabbed her around the waist and hoistered her up. She noticed through slitted eyes he had but his spell back on so that he looked human.

"Be careful honey. You've had too much to drink tonight," he said in an endearing voice as if he cared.

"Wha?" her mouth could barely form words. Kagome saw a figure coming near and she heard a deep voice but she couldn't recognize words as the two talked. One word came to mind as she put all her strength into saying it. "He...lp..."

She hoped this stranger would do just that. She hoped that Sango had made it home safe. Kagome thought of her family and then finally went limp.

...

A/N: R&R please :P


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters but I wish I owned Sesshomaru XP*

Driving. He hated it sometimes. It would be so much easier-and not to mention faster-if he could just run home or even take his cloud. He stood at some dump of a gas station pumping gas into his car-which was being stared at by humans just as much as he was. His jet black Ferrari was indeed out of place here. Sesshomaru glanced at his surroundings trying to distract himself from the stench of gasoline and humans. There were a couple bars across the street, their parking lots unable to hold any more cars. He watched as drunken humans and demons alike. He saw a women with black hair come out of the bar and walk up to the road. A male came out behind her and followed her. The woman stopped and looked behind her but the male had dodged behind a car. She quickened her pace as she crossed the street and disappeared into the building's parking lot, the male following suite.

Sesshomaru sighed. The female was obviously not that bright by the choices she had made. Walking to her car alone in the dark where nobody could help her. Or at least no human anyways. The gas stopped pumping and he turned back to his car trying to ignore the odd feeling he was having. Guilt? Absolutely not. That human female would have to deal with the consequences she's brought upon herself. This feeling was coming from his demon. As he opened his car door he heard the muffled scream and before his head understood what was happening he saw the snake demon holding the dark haired female around the waist.

"Be careful honey. You've had too much to drink tonight," the demon crooned.

He heard her half attempt at the word "what." Trying to understand why his inner demon and brought him here he asked, "Is she alright?"

The snake demon looked at him. "Ssshe's just had one to many," the snake said with a smirk. "I'm trying to get her into the car so we can go home."

The human female in question slightly lifted her head and Sesshomaru saw it was Kagome. His inner demon snarled and now Sesshomaru was even more confused. But he knew this snake was lying.

"He...lp..."

It was so small Sesshomaru barely caught it. The snake demon hadn't even heard it as he kept up his façade hauling Kagome up more as her eyes closed and she went limp.

"Oh no. Honey?" He sighed. "Passssed out again. Let'sss get you into the car." The snake moved toward the vehicle.

Sesshomaru took Kagome into his arms. "This female is a friend of my brothers. I will make sure she returns home," he said not showing any expression.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" The snake yelled angrily.

"Do not come near her again or you will deal with this one." Sesshomaru gave him an icy glare and let some of his energy out. The snake immediately fell back and scrambled away as fast as he could.

Sesshomaru went back to his car in a flash and put the girl in the back seat.

_Trouble-some human female_, he thought.

He still didn't understand why his demon had taken over to save her. The car started and he pulled onto the road and drove back to his apartment. He set Kagome down in Rin's bed he was glad he had allowed Rin to stay over at her friends that night. She would have indeed questioned him without mercy. He pulled out his cell phone to make a call as leaned against his kitchen counter.

...

_Where had that guy come from?_ he thought irritated. _The aura around him screamed death. _

The snake demon walked into his apartment. The floors littered with clothes and junk. The sound of some police sirens could be heard in the background as he made his way towards the kitchen stubbing his foot on a chair leg as he entered.

"Ssson of a bitch!" he hissed in pain. Suddenly angry at the whole situation that had happened tonight he picked up the chair and threw it into the living room landing with a crack as it hit a lamp off a side table.

"I had her god dammit!" He hissed violently.

"Temper, temper," came a silky female voice.

The snake demon froze and flicked his tongue out a few times. Suddenly he was able to determine who it was. He walked into the living room and stared at the figure sitting with one leg up the open window seal.

"What are you doing here?"

"Checking up on you. Obviously you failed to get the girl."

He hissed. "Ssssomeone interfered. A very sssstrong demon."

She chuckled.

"Whatssss sssso funny?" the snake demon demanded.

"Your name, Kichiro, means lucky son. But it seems you never have any. Which is why you have such a gambling debt to the boss's casino."

He glared at her.

"The boss won't take excuses you know. He left it up to me whether to discard you or not," she smirked evilly and moved her fan back and forth across her face.

"I will get her Kagura," the snake, Kichiro, replied with determination. He didn't want to die today.

"No need, your debt has been paid."

The snake looked surprised. "How?"

She gave a wicked laugh before looking him in the eyes amused at the fear she found there. "With your life of course."

In the same moment Kichiro's eyes widened he fell to his knees as one of Kagura's attacks cut into his body. The wind sorceress took a feather out of the sleek bun her hair was in. She swung her black, skinny jean covered legs out the window so her back was facing him.

"Arigato," she said as she disappeared with a gust of wind.

...

Sesshomaru heard Kagome wake up and get off the bed. He rarely _slept_ since he didn't need to. What he did was take short naps or just closed his eyes and relaxed.

_THUD._

He smirked as he heard her silently curse as she undoubtedly stubbed her toe on one of Rin's toys or books that had been left on the floor. Her silent footsteps headed toward the door which creaked open wider and wider until she cautiously took a step out.

...

AN: R&R please :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*I do not own inuyasha*

The first thing she felt was the unmistakable pain of a headache coming on—scratch that migraine. It reminded her of the time when she slid across wax wood floors while wearing socks and crashed into a wall head on. Kagome tried to do an inspection of her body without moving too much. There were many bruises but nothing was broken at least. She realized that she was lying in a bed that wasn't hers which made her worry. Through slitted eyes she peered around her but didn't see anyone so she opened her eyes completely.

A child's room. In closer inspection a little girl's.

She tried to remember what happened but it made her dizzy. She took of the pink floral covered blanket and visually inspected her body. Bruises like she thought, accompanied with a few cuts and scrapes. Her skirt and blouse were still on-only a little dirty-with the exception of her shoes which she soon saw on the floor by the bed. She carefully moved to an upright position to but her shoes on. There was a window in the room covered with some pink curtains. She did a once over of the room and flinched at how much pink there was. She stood up and tip toed to the window that brought some hope into her.

_Maybe I can get a better idea of where I am._

She pulled them back and saw hotels and buildings. She noticed she was in a very tall building. Or maybe it was a hotel? Letting the curtains fall back she made her way to the door. When she was close she hit her foot against a large book and cursed lightly. She looked down at saw it was a book of fairytales.

_I could really use a prince or knight right about now... Or at least a fairy god-mother. Is that too much to ask for?_

When her pleas were met with silence she rolled her eyes. What had she expected anyways? She twisted the door knob and opened it just a crack. She could see a very nice dining room and kitchen. There was no sound so she opened the door wider, waited, and then took a tentative step out. The apartment she was in looked like it was worth as much—possibly more—as her shared rented house with Inuyasha, flower shop, and her car combined.

"Good morning," came a deep voice from her left. Kagome jumped holding her palms out in front of her ready to defend herself.

...

He was amused when he saw her jump and even more when she took her little stance. He wondered what she had been planning to do exactly. Sesshoumaru just raised an eyebrow on his otherwise stoic face.

Her eyes got huge as she saw him on the couch but she kept her stance. "S-Sesshomaru," she stated then narrowed her eyes at him. "Where am I?"

"My apartment building."

"So how did I get here?" Her eyes got wide. "Did we...," she signaled between herself and him, "ah...do anything?"

"No."

"Oh thank god." Realizing what she said she tensed up. "No offense. I mean your attractive, what woman wouldn't want to sleep with you? I would even sleep with you." She froze. "Well I mean..." her face turned red with a serious blush.

He inwardly smirked at her babbling.

She looked suddenly dizzy and took a seat on the end of the couch. "Ow, ok I'm starting to remember what happened." Sesshomaru got up and fetched some pain killers and water to give to her.

She gave him a smile and blushed as their hands brushed sending a little shock through them both but Sesshomaru ignored it. "Thank you," she took the pill and downed the glass. She rubbed her temples. "I was walking to my car was attacked by a snake demon. I was fighting with him, he wanted to bring me to his boss. Then he put a cloth of chloroform on my mouth and I started to pass out." She narrowed her eyes at him again and opened her mouth but Sesshoumaru interrupted her.

"This Sesshomaru did not issue any demon to kidnap you," he said coldly. "If I wanted you I would have gotten you myself."

She looked some-what relieved and smiled at him. "I didn't mean to accuse you but you can't always trust people or demons." Her voice held some sadness. "So did you what happened then? You know, after I lost consciousness?"

"I took you from the demons grasp and took you here."

She didn't question him, just nodded in acceptance which Sesshoumaru was grateful for because if she had asked why he wouldn't be able to give her an answer.

"Thank you for rescuing me. I'm sorry for causing so much trouble." She bowed towards him and he only nodded.

"Can I please use your phone to call Inuyasha? He's probably running rampant trying to find me."

"I already contacted him." The memory was not a pleasant one. Through most of the conversation Sesshoumaru was holding the phone away from his ear-he even put it down and walked away for a moment.

She seemed to have read his mind when she said, "I'm sure that was fun."

"Hn."

There was rack of thuds on the door. "OPEN UP YOU BASTARD!" More thuds. "I'LL BREAKDOWN THIS DOOR!"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and took his time walking to the front door. Slowly he opened it having fun torturing Inuyasha, who burst into the room. He sniffed and looked around. When he located Kagome he grabbed her hand and hauled her off the couch, dragging towards the door.

"Hey! Will you stop! Idiot, you made my shoe come off! And I have apologize to Sess-"

"You don't have to say anything to _HIM_." Inuyasha growled fiercely still dragging her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said in a warning tone getting more irritated. "I said-"

He didn't like how the half-breed was pulling her and his demon wanted him to bare his teeth and attack. Sesshoumaru instead grabbed Inuyasha's hand and the hanyou whirled around glaring aggressively as he snatched his hand away, letting Kagome go. She stared at Sesshomaru in surprise.

"Oi! What's your problem?!"

"She told you to release her," Sesshomaru answered holding Inuyasha's glare.

"Inu-" Kagome started her temper rising at his rude behavior.

"You wanna fight? I'll kick your ass right here!"

"Do not be foolish half breed. I do not want to kill you in front of your female."

"Lousy excuse you coward!"

"Enough!" the frustrated female shouted getting between them and putting a hand on both of the male's chest.

Sesshoumaru felt an immense wave of energy before it hit him and fell to the floor passed out.

...

_Well that's it_, Kagome thought, _I'm dead. Totally dead. Might as well dig Inuyasha and myself a grave because Sesshoumaru is going to kill us when he wakes up._

Even with the threat of death Kagome didn't move from her kneeling position by Sesshomaru. She hadn't bothered to check on Inuyasha since he had experienced her miko powers before and the way she had shocked them hadn't been enough to seriously injur them. But definitely piss off a certain full blooded Inu.

Kagome was starting to wonder if she had a death wish because in less than 24 hours she had managed to put herself in danger.

"He's gonna be so pissed," she moaned aloud.

Inuyasha stood up a little uneasy and looked in Kagome's direction and he fell back onto the floor, this time in a fit of laughter.

"Shut up! This is your fault idiot!" Kagome scorned him.

"Then I should give myself a good pat on the back and a trophy," he snickered with a huge grin on his face.

"Don't make me purify you," she threatened and this was enough to finally quiet Inuyasha.

Kagome turned back to Sesshoumaru who was now sitting upright staring at her with those golden eyes that looked angry but curious.

She gulped. "I'm so sorry! Are you ok? I didn't mean to-"

Sesshomaru stood up. "What are you?"

Inuyasha snickered and Kagome shot him a glare while she stood up herself. "When you say it like that it sounds like you're wondering what kind of species I belong too," she said dully.

"Watch it or she'll zap you again," he started to laugh again.

Kagome actually growled but turned her attention back to Sesshoumaru. "Well back to your question. I'm sure you've noticed that my scent is a little different right? I have priestess powers, I'm a miko. It runs in my family supposedly, but it skipped some generations like my mom and grandmother and probably before that."

"Hn."

"So you are ok right?"

"Yes. I was more surprised by the force and intensity. The only reason I was out was because you were in contact with my body." He narrowed her eyes at her. "But do not do it again."

She gave a smile and tried not to laugh. "Sure thing." Men always had to protect their masculinity and egos.

Inuyasha took this as his cue to once again dish out a threat. "That's right, she could take you! So don't even think about messing with her. Cuz I'll kill you and then let _her_ purify your ass!"

"I'm sorry for intruding," she bowed. "We'll being going now. Thanks again!" She pushed Inuyasha towards the door-who was having another staring contest with Sesshoumaru.

_Geez these two! They're like Chinese fighting fish. They can't be alone in the same room together without trying to kill one another!_

She saw Sesshoumaru give a nod toward her before she closed the door.

It had only been three days but it was killing her. She was relaxing on the couch reading her book-or trying to anyways-with dinner cooking in the oven. But with every other sentence she thought about Sesshoumaru. She tossed the book onto the coffee counter and sighed. She didn't like owing people. But what could she do to repay her debt to Sesshouramu? The guy had rescued her and possibly saved her life. She shuddered at the thought of what really could have happened and pushed it out of her mind.

_He's also very, _very_ wealthy_, she thought tediously. There's nothing she could buy for him he couldn't buy for himself.

She was still deep in thought when Inuyasha came down stairs and went into the kitchen. He was ruffling through the whole kitchen searching for something by the sound of it.

"Hey! Are we out of Ramen?" he called from the kitchen.

"Yeah! You know eating that stuff all the time is bad for you!"

He came into the living room. "Aw man! But I'm hungry!"

"Geez, do all Inu's eat like you?" she joked. "You can either wait for dinner to be done our go buy some food."

But that gave her an idea. "That's it!" she yelled.

"What? Food? Yes that's the answer to my hunger problem if we _had_ any food in this house!" He gave a cocky grin as he dodged the couch pillow she had thrown.

She knew he had just been joking but one of the upside's to living with a half-demon was that he wasn't easily injured.

_And I'll be damned if I don't take advantage of that, _she thought mischievously.

She took her paperback book off the counter and threw it at him next.

...

AN: R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

*I do not own Inuyasha*

...

Kagome knocked on the door three times and waited patiently with her bags of ingredients in hand. The door opened and Kagome had to look down to find a young girl of about eight or nine standing there.

_That's right_,she thought_, __he has a daughter. I guess that means he's married then? _

Kagome corrected herself saying that demons mated. But by the looks of it this child was pure human, Kagome couldn't sense any demon coming from her.

"Hi, I'm Kagome. Whats your name?"

"Rin." The little girl seemed to be inspecting Kagome.

"Nice to meet you Rin. Is Sesshoumaru-"

"Rin," came a stern voice. "I told you not to answer the door." Kagome and Rin both looked at an irritated Sesshoumaru who raised an eyebrow at Kagome-she had labeled this as one of his signature looks.

"Hello again," Kagome smiled at him.

"Rin I need to talk to this woman."

"Kagome," Rin corrected.

He only glanced at her with a frown. "Yes. Kagome. I need to talk with her. Go back to coloring."

Rin looked at Kagome one more time before nodding her head and leaving them alone. Sesshoumaru stood in the door waiting for Rin to be out of hearing range before turning to Kagome again. His golden eyes went to the bags in her hands and up to her for an explanation.

She found it amazing how he could talk without using anyways what so ever.

"I came over here to repay you for rescueing me, by cooking you dinner," she said brightly holding up the bags to prove her intentions.

"This Sesshoumaru can cook for himself."

"Yes but you can take a break tonight. I'll cook for you and your family."

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything. He looked like he was calculating something in his head.

"So I'll just come in and-"

"There is no need to repay me."

"Of course there is! And if you weren't being so stubborn about this I could already be cooking."

He glared at her. "Miko, you are causing my temper to rise."

"I prefer you continue to call me Kagome and not miko. Look I don't like oweing people. So the longer you stand here arguing with me the later I'll be heading home. Spare yourself the time and that possible phone call from a very angry Inuyasha-who knows I'm here-asking why I came home so late."

The look he gave her was threatening and probably supposed to scare her off. As if to emphasize his expression she felt a small portion of his energy. Even though it gave her a chill down her spine she stood her ground, stuck out her chin, and let out some of her own energy. By the look in his eyes he was surprised and frustrated by this.

"You are stubborn," he stated.

She took that as her cue to come in. "Right back at ya," she commented as she brushed past him and into the luxurious apartment.

...

It was strange how his inner demon seemed restless-that is until the stubborn female had shown up once again. Not taking no for an answer. He actually felt a little pity for his half-brother if she was his future mate.

"What are you making?" Rin asked from her seat on the black leather couch next to Sesshoumaru. She had given up coloring opting for watching Kagome in the open kitchen.

"An Italian dish called Lasagna." She smiled at the little girl. "Would you like to help me cook?"

Rin's eye's got huge and looked at Sesshoumaru. "Can I?"

He nodded his approval and the small girl jumped from her seat and bounded to Kagome's side.

"Since you're helping me...," Kagome pulled out a chefs hat. "Tada! You can wear this!" She placed it on Rin's head. "I was originally going to wear it but it looks much better on you."

"Wow! Look Sesshoumaru!"

He smiled at the bouncing child. "You could be a real chef."

Rin's smile grew even wider at the compliment. Sesshoumaru caught Kagome's eyes looking at him for a moment before she blushed and turned back to give Rin instructions.

She was indeed a strange human. It had been a very long time since he had encountered a miko to start with. Then this sudden persistance to cook dinner to repay him. Maybe strange wasn't the right word. Interesting. That seemed to fit.

"Ok!" Kagome exclaimed. "Dinner is in the oven. High-five Rin!"

Rin gave a little jump as she slapped Kagome's lowered hand.

"Sesshoumaru, can I show Kagome my room?"

"If you wish," he answered.

"Wow, my first visit here and already I get a tour of your room?"

Rin giggled and pulled Kagome into a hall that lead to her room.

"Look at all the pink!" He heard Kagome exclaimed, acting as if it had been her first time in the room.

He chuckled. Rin's favorite things included everything and anything pink or Hello Kitty. He thought about the shopping fiasco Rin had guilt tripped him into, going to a Wal-Mart. An interior designer would have been easier but she had begged that he go shopping with him. It had not been pleasant to say the least. All the different scents-mostly human-invading his nose while people stared at him. He had even managed to make a sales woman cry.

Sesshoumaru tuned back in from the memory to listen to the girl's conversation.

"Should we play a game until dinner's ready?"

"Yeah! We should play...Candyland!"

"I've played that once. It's a western game. Should we ask Sesshoumaru to play?"

"No... I don't think he would like it..."

"You don't know the answer until you give it a try. No matter the outcome, you should always try. Remember that Rin."

Sesshoumaru nodded at those words of wisdom. But he was certainly not playing a game with the name _Candyland_.

_Definitely not_, he thought with finality.

...

They were on their third game of Candyland. Kagome and Rin had miraculously been able to rope Sesshoumaru into playing with them.

It hadn't been easy. It took Rin's best puppy dog eyes and Kagome's promise never to tell anyone about this, ever. "Or else."

Kagome smiled at the thought. The guy had a soft spot after all-just under all those glares, icy looks, and death threats.

Kagome was just about to advance to the Lollypop Forest when the oven timer went off. She scooted her chair out from the table and slowly opened the over. She put on the oven mitts she had brought with her and took out the Lasagna, placing it on top of the stove so she could close the oven.

"Rin let's make some salad and garlic bread while this cools off a bit."

"Ok!" She got out of her own chair to help.

They made the garlic bread and salad and set the table. There were only three place settings so Kagome supposed it would just be them. Kagome watched Sesshoumaru and Rin's expressions as they took their first bites.

"Well?" she asked getting impatient.

"It's really yummy!" Rin complimented taking another bite.

Kagome smiled at her and turned to Sesshoumaru expectantly. "Well?"

"It is good. Good job," he answered.

Kagome supposed that was as good as it would get from him but she was fine with all her real accomplish meant of the evening was getting the almighty all powerful Inu demon to play a child's board game. She snickered at the thought.

After they were done eating Rin was sent off to bath-but made Kagome promise to stay until she was done and dressed so Rin could see her off. Kagome washed some dishes and put them into the dish washer that was present and packed up her things.

"Your lucky to have Rin," Kagome commented. "Where you mated to her mother?"

Sesshoumaru looked disgusted at her statement. "I have never been mated, and neither I nor Rin know about her parents," he said coldly.

"Oh. If you don't mind me asking, how did you come to adopt her?"

Sesshomaru looked at her from where he was leaning against the kitchen counter across from Kagome. He seemed to be contemplating what to tell her or maybe what _not_ to tell her. When so long had passed she figured she hit a sore spot and stopped waiting for an answer.

"I have a house on the outskirts of the city. I can go there to transform freely or be alone. She was on the property, but she was very malnourished. She didn't know where she was. I took her back to the house and had the maids take care of her. I was going to take her to be put in a orphange. She started to following me around the house. Trying to catch my attention. After awhile it just seemed normal having her around. She's a very obedient child but when social services came she put up the biggest fight I human child could. She was strong enough to be apart of my pack."

"Just like your lucky to have her, she's lucky to have you." Kagome gave a devious smile. "Wait until she starts being interested in boys and vice versa. Ha! I'll buy tickets to that show!"

Sesshomaru growled.

"Up for another game of Candyland?" she teased.

"This Sesshoumaru will never play such a game again."

"Oh you know you enjoyed it!" She walked toward him where her bags were and slid as she stepped into a puddle of water that had fallen on the floor.

She came face to face with Sesshoumaru as he caught her. Kagome blushed fiercely.

Way to make a fool out of yourself

, she scorned.

"S-sorry. Huge klutz."

Sesshoumaru still didn't let go and she wasn't sure she wanted him too. He was staring so intensely at her she thought he was going to kiss her. That is until he suddenly released her like she had burned him. A second later Rin bounded out dressed in Hello Kitty pajamas.

...

When Kagome had left it was just Rin and Sesshoumaru again.

"Do you like Kagome, Sesshoumaru?"

He didn't answer. He had almost crossed a boundary. Whether he like the female or not was not of concern. She was someone elses.

"Well I like her," Rin confessed happily.

"Hn."

...

AN: Thanks for reading! As usual R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

*Do not own Inuyasha*

...

He smirked at the sorcerer who came into his office. Instead of taking a seat in one of the two chairs in front of his desk she leaned against the wall right next to the door.

"What happened to our friend Kichiro, Kagura?" Although he already knew the answer he still wanted to hear her answer.

"He failed," was her reply. She flicked her fan back and forth looking bored.

"Hmm. Guess we need a new plan."

Kagura closed her fan with a snap. Her eyes narrowed slightly at him. "Why do you want the human? What is so special about her?"

"Kagome is an extremely powerful miko. Worthy of being my mate. She could make me even stronger."

Kagura's eyes widened. "A priestess in this era? She could purify you, if she's as powerful as you say."

A frown formed but he brushed the negative thought. "I am aware of the threat she poses. It is only more reason to turn her. Besides, she is not completely aware of the potential she holds."

This made him evil smirk. _But I will show her._

When he did this he could feel Ksgura's discomfort and fear as she inched closer to the door.

"What is your next course of action?"

"Hire someone to go take pictures of her and follow her from time to time. I need a weakness to work from."

"As you wish." She quickly left his office to complete the task at hand.

...

Kagome jogged faster pushing herself. Music blaring from her ear phones. She needed to feel free. It was Sunday, her day off-even if her brother, Souta, and Inuyasha had forced it upon her. When she woke up from sleeping in late she decided to take a shower. There was a missed call and voice mail on her cell phone so she flipped it open to see who it was from. Seeing a number she knew all too well she felt her chest tighten up, it became hard to breathe. She deleted the voice mail and blocked the number, dropping the phone back to its place on the night stand.

How many times would she have to block the same number? Or change her own? The frustration and fear was building up again. She quickly threw on a t-shirt, some running shorts, and her running shoes. Grabbing her car keys, iPod, and her cell phone she headed fr her car locking the house. That's why she was now running in the park. Kagome had to remind herself she was fine. which is why she went running. It helped bring her mind to the present, the real stretching feeling of her muscles as she moved and the music drowned out thoughts making her mostly numb.

Sweat drenched, Kagome didn't know how long she had been at the park. She looked down for only a few seconds to check her watch for the time but that seemed to be enough time for her to ram into someone and tumbled forward with the stranger.

...

Sesshoumaru had just gotten off the the phone with a business associate about the up coming deal about building blue prints for a new line of hotels in America. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed heavily. There was a lot riding on this deal. He almost always came to this park on his break to get the closest thing he could to fresh air in a city. His nerves and been frayed lately and employees were being as cautious as there was a sudden impact into his chest and he was lying on his back.

Whoever was on him, Sesshoumaru was seriously considering killing. He let out a feral growl and before he could haul himself and the perp up the offender jumped up quickly. The person's scent entered his flared nostrils and it seemed to calm him-much to his discomfort-knowing who it was exactly.

Without looking at him she bowed her head. "I'm extremely sorry!"

He got off the ground and brushed off his suite.

"Are you-" Her eyes came in contact with his irritated gold one's. "S-Sesshoumaru."

It was an odd time but he noticed she never used honorifics when speaking to him. He took in her sweaty state and jogging attire.

"I'm sorry," Kagome apologized again. "I looked down at my watch for a second while I was jogging."

"To knock over this Sesshomaru you were more than jogging," he stated.

She blushed and didn't meet his eyes. "Ah, yeah."

The sound of music coming closer caught Kagome's attention and she looked over her shoulder at a white truck decorated with pictures of different products. "Wait here," she ordered before running off in the direction of the truck. He couldn't help but stare at backside in the purple track shorts as she went off-he was only male after all. Sesshoumaru didn't take orders well, he was the one who always gave them anyways, but for whatever reason-most likely curiosity-he decided to wait. A few moments later she walked back with two bottled waters and an ice cream cone in her hands.

Kagome extended one of the waters out to him. "An apology water," she explained.

He took the water from her and she looked around.

He only nodded and they made their way over to it. Kagome plopped down and stretched her legs. Sesshomaru stared at how much skin the shorts were _not _covering on her long legs. she patted the spot next to her and he slowly lowered himself down.

_She's in very fit shape_, he thought,_ why is she running so hard?_

He didn't take her as the type who wanted to be very thin. The way she acted made him think she was in fact ver comfortable in her own skin. Although, he _had_ thought her a kind of air head, lacking in sense type when he had rescued her that night. But his opinions of her had since changed. He decided to voice his thoughts.

"Are you looking to get thinner? If you so then that ice cream seems to go against your goal."

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "You have such a way with words," she said sarcastically licking her vanilla waffle cone ice cream. Sesshoumaru inwardly smirked when he saw rainbow sprinkles on top of it. "No I am not trying to get thinner. I'm at a healthy weight and I could care less what others thought."

"Hn. So then running is just a hobby."

"Let's go sit on that bench over there." She nodded her head in the direction of a wooden bench with black, iron sides and railings that looked like twisted vines. "And to answer your question, pretty much. It helps to make my mind go blank as I focus on my movements and the music."

"From what I've experienced you need to focus more on your movements." He chuckled as she slapped his arm.

Kagome smiled. "I've never heard you laugh before. Its nice." She seemed to gaze at him for a little to long before turning away trying to hide the blush on her face but wasn't quick enough since Sesshoumaru caught it. "So why are you here?" she asked.

"I come here on my breaks."

"It is a pretty place," she agreed. "Needs more flowers though. Maybe I'll talk to city council about planting some. Inuyasha and I could donate some flowers and plant them." He could see she was already planning and going through he types of flowers she would choose.

But at the mention at Inuyasha it brought up another unanswered question. "Is the half-breed courting you?"

That seemed to snap her out of it. She started to laugh and-although he did not see what was so funny-he liked the sound.

"Oh, no, no, no." She answered when she was able to talk. "We're best friends."

He raised an eyebrow. "Did he not try? Or did he not find you suitable?"

He regretted saying anything when she physically flinched. "Ouch. Hit the nail on the head the second time. Guess I'm not that attractive to Inu demons, even the hanyou ones." She tried to make it come off as a joke.

"No. You are acceptable physically as far as this Inu is concerned."

He inwardly smirked at how at her stuttered "thank you" and the blush that covered her face. More amused that he had put it there.

When her embarrassment passed she glanced back at him ."He never tried to court me. In reality I guess I tried to court _him_. I was rejected... Well he never said so but I could tell by the way he acted." By her facial expression he could tell that was something that had greatly bothered him. Sesshoumaru had the sudden urge to shake the half-breed at his idiocy not to take this female as a mate.

"After the rejection you stayed friends him?"

"Yeah. we've known each other since middle school. I wasn't about to give up such a good friendship just because I had a was in highschool though and I've moved on," she finished with a smile. "I'll find a guy one day."

So the female is single. Interesting.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out to see it was Jaken who was calling.

"Whoops. Looks like I took up your break time. My bad." This time she didn't seem so sorry though.

Sesshoumaru stood up and smirked at the female. "This Sesshoumaru is sure you'll find a way to make it up to him." He flipped his phone open and walked away toward his.

This time it was Kagome who was left staring at him, but in utter shock.

...

AN: Foreshadowing possibly? lol Sorry its short but does the content make up for it?

Thank you all for reading R&R please!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

...

She pushed her cart around the store gathering supplies for the upcoming trip next Monday. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome were going to the beach for Umi-no-him, known as Ocean Day. Ayame and Kouga had to cancel last minute but didn't give an explanation as to why. Kagome stopped pushing her cart in front of a trio of mannequins sporting bathing suits.

_Should I get a new bathing suit?_ She contemplated this, liking the checkered red and white bikini.

"Can I have a bathing suit? Please?" Kagome heard a little girl ask.

"Hn."

_I know that sound_.

She peered around the models and saw a familiar long silver haired demon and a hyperactive little girl who was searching through the rack of children's bathing suites.

"What about this one?" Rin held up a hot pink one piece with printed yellow peace signs. He grimaced at the sight of it.

"Pick whichever one you desire."

Rin frowned. "But you have to help me! I can't decide by myself."

Sesshoumaru sighed and looked at the rack for a minute. He pulled out a white two peice with a skirt that had different kinds of seashells on it. He handed it to Rin who took it and held it up to her body in a nearby mirror.

"Mmm...It can go in the maybe pile." Rin set it the red basket Shessoumaru was carrying in his hand.

At Rin's statement he tensed up even more with the realization that they might be shopping for a while. Kagome saw his eyes dart to a group of what looked like college girls giggling and ogling Shesshoumaru. They looked like they were making their move closer to him-not noticing the death glare of a life time they were getting. Sesshoumaru squeezed the bridge of his nose.

_I think he's suffered enough_, Kagome thought feeling a bit sorry for the demon.

She pushed her cart towards them. Sesshoumaru glared in her direction but stopped when he recognized her.

"Kagome!" Rin exclaimed and ran to embrace her.

"Hey Rin," she hugged the little girl back and squatted down when they separated. "What are you up too?"

"Buying a bathing suit for Ocean Day! We're going to the beach!"

"Really? Have you found one yet?"

She frowned again. "No." She leaned in closer. "Sesshoumaru doesn't know how to shop," she whispered.

Kagome laughed. "How about I help you?"

"Yes please!"

She stood up and studied the rack of suites running her hand over a few of them. Finally she reached out and took two. The first was teal blue two piece with a tiered skirt. It had a little Hello Kitty face button in the center of the top, while the skirt had Hello Kitty written in black cursive all over it. The second was a light pink one piece with white polka dots and a attached skirt.

"What do you think?" Kagome presented her choices to Rin.

"Pretty! I love them both! It's going to be hard to choose one..."

Kagome smirked in victory and caught the look of disbelief on Sesshoumaru's face before he returned to being stoic and irritated. "Maybe if you as Sesshoumaru nicely he'll buy you both," Kagome suggested.

Rin turned to the male who was standing their watching them. "Can I please have both Sesshoumaru? I promise I'll clean my room when I get home."

He nodded. "You may have both."

"Yay! Thanks Kagome!" She gave her another hug.

"You're welcome sweetie."

Rin detached from her and looked at Kagome's cart. "Are you going to the beach too?"

"Yep. I'll be getting up extra early to get to the beach though. It gets so crowded on Ocean Day." That was Kagome's least favorite part-not to mention the traffic...

"Hm." Rin seemed to be in deep thought.

_She's starting to pick up Sesshoumaru's habits_.

"I know!" She went back to Sesshoumaru and motioned for him to bend down so she could whisper something to him.

Kagome waited and remembered the reason she had come over here. She looked over to her right and saw the group of girls grimacing and giving her dirt looks. She raised an eyebrow at them and mouthed "_Jealousy is an ugly thing_." They seemed to be able to read lips because the group gaped at her and stomped off.

"Hn." Rin stepped away from the demon. Kagome raised an eyebrow now at the two.

"Rin has asked for this Sesshoumaru to invite you to accompany us to my private beach next Monday."

She tried not to laugh at how formal and serious the invitation was.

"Well I would love to Rin but I can't abandon the plans I already made with my friends."

"How many friends?" Rin asked.

"Three-" she barely got the word out.

"Then bring them!" The little girl turned to her guardian. "More the merrier, right?"

He nodded. "That number of humans is acceptable."

Kagome's eyebrow's shot up. "One of those friends is _Inuyasha_," she explained to make sure he knew what he was agreeing too. "You're okay with that?"

"Hn."

Kagome rolled her eyes at his not-a-real-answer reply.

"I'll check with them but I'm not any promises," Kagome stated.

"Yay! Kagome's coming to the beach with us!"

...

"_Oh my god_. Is this the place?" Sango asked from beside Kagome as they followed the black Ferrari inside the now unlocked gates guarding Sesshoumaru's beach house. It was two stories and painted white and you could clearly see the ocean right behind it.

"It is unless the car we've been following for the past hour isn't Seshoumaru-sama's," Miroku joked.

Once the car was parked beside the Ferrari, Kagome got out of her car and surveyed their new environment. It was certainly breathtaking. She could feel a slight breeze and it was welcomed with the blazing July sun just coming up. She checked her watch and saw it was 10:00 o' clock. They'd have all day to play.

"Hey Kagome! Can ya pop the trunk?" Inuyasha asked from behind her.

"Sure thing!" She ducked her head into the car and pressed the button to open the trunk so the gang could retrieve their things.

When she came around the car she saw Sango tugging on her bag. It seemed to be wedged in with the other bags pretty tight.

"May I assist you?" Miroku asked. But at the same time Kagome caught site of his hand grope Sango's left breast causally. Sango gave a strong tug and swung the bag out of the trunk making contact with Miroku's face.

"Not from a man with such lecherous motives!" Sango yelled and made her way towards the house.

Kagome shook her head and saw Shessoumaru starring at them while he unloaded his own car. She only shrugged at him and took her own bags from the trunk and headed towards the house.

Soon Inuyasha and Miroku joined the girls in the living room of the house.

"It's even nicer inside!" Kagome exclaimed hearing a bit of an echoe.

"Your rooms are upstairs in the left wing," Sesshoumaru explained holding a lot of bags he made his way upstairs.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha who had been on his best behavior. "Thank you for not fighting with your brother the first five minutes we were here."

Inuyasha looked at her and smirked. "Give me a little credit here. I have more self-control then you think."

"Half-breed." Sesshoumaru was back down the stairs. "I ask that you not ruin or break anything out of spite."

"What are you trying to say? Ya know I promised Kagome I wouldn't kill you but just seeing your ugly face irritates the hell outta me!"

_At least he lasted more than 5 minutes…_

"Time to put our stuff up and go swimming!" Kagome announced happily, grabbing Sango. "Let's go change Sango." Sango smiled back her.

"I'll accompany the ladies," Miroku said but Inuyasha grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him back.

"Yeah right! I already have to deal with this bastard and I don't need to be keeping tabs on you lecher."

"I also encourage you do not try such things," Sesshuomaru warned.

Miroku mopped. "So I guess that means I won't be sharing a room with one of the beautiful women here?"

"NO!" Kagome and Sango yelled stomping up the stairs.

...

AN: Umi-no-hi; "Ocean Day" or "Sea Day", is a Japanese national holiday celebrated on the third Monday in July. The purpose of the holiday is to give thanks to the ocean's bounty and to consider the importance of the ocean to Japan as an island nation. Many people take advantage of the holiday and summer weather to take a beach trip. Other ocean-related festivities are observed as well. Just some back round info ^^ R&R please!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

*I do not own Inuyasha!*

...

Sesshoumaru stood waist deep in the ocean water with Rin. She was not that strong of a swimmer yet so he stayed nearby and wouldn't let her go into deep waters without him holding her. Kagome seemed to know this and stayed around the small girl in shallow water, interacting with her. The little girl hadn't need forced him to allow Kagome and her pack to accompany them. Rin enjoyed Kagome's accompany and made her happy and Sesshoumaru knew that there was little he would deny Rin anyways—within reason of course. There was the other part of him that was very thankful for Rin's invitation since the idea of Kagome being seen by a whole crowd of males in her bikini did not sit well with Sesshoumaru.

Looking at her bounce around in the water now he had no doubt she would have attracted much attention. Although he kept his eyes on the former monk—Kagome had told him the story as they walked to the beach.

"Hey are you guys getting hungry?" Kagome asked.

"Starving!" Inuyasha called and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"A little," his employee, Sango, admitted.

"We should go into town and buy some seafood to cook up," Miroku suggested. "Before the sun sets."

They had been out on the beach for hours and time had certainly passed quickly.

"That's the best thing that's come out of your mouth yet," teased Kagome.

"I had the fridge and cabinets stocked for our arrival," Sesshoumaru interjected. "No need to go into town."

"Awesome! Then why don't we go do some barbecuing!" Kagome made her way to shore and the others followed.

They dried off and thew on some clothes over or with their bathing suits before starting on their conquest for food.

Miroku opened the fridge. "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said the place was stocked. There's all kinds of stuff in here!"

"That's because there's two Inu's in the same house," Kagome snorted.

Everyone participated in cooking and they set up the food on the patio table on the wooden back porch.

"Mmm, crab legs," Kagome murmured.

Sesshoumaru smirked as Kagome ate her fill.

"Some may assume you are Inu the way you eat," Sesshomaru said towards Kagome.

She looked up from pulling some crab meat out of a leg using her teeth and hands making the whole group laugh. Kagome released the leg from her teeth.

"Look here, I've worked up an appetite swimming all day." She waved the crab leg around as she talked. "I can afford to be glutton sometimes."

"Glutton is an understatement. You've eaten more than me!" Inuyasha stated.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "If I didn't love this crab leg so much I'd throw it at you."

The group laughed harder and this time Kagome joined in. Once they had totally finished eating they gathered the plates up and brought them into the kitchen.

"The maids will take care of the cleaning in the morning," Sesshoumaru told Kagome and Sango.

"No you invited us here. We'll clean up," Sango smiled nicely.

"That's right," Kagome agreed. She looked around and caught sight of the two other males trying to sneak away. "And where do you guys think your going?"

Miroku and Inuyasha froze and turned around. "We were just-"

"Trying to sneak off?" Sango interrupted Miroku, "You too are cleaning too." The men groaned and walked over to help.

Sesshoumaru left them to do their cleaning and went to check on Rin who had went to the living room. The flat screen was on some cartoon channel but the little girl was sound asleep. He turned off the t.v. and scooped her up gently into his arms. Not wanting to wake Rin he dashed up the stairs to set her in her bed. She was in the room right across from him. When he was coming back down the stairs Inuyasha. Miroku, and Sango were heading up stairs,

Sango yawned. "Good night Sesshoumaru-sama."

He nodded at her and went back into the kitchen that was now clean and empty.

_Where is that female?_

He went onto the back porch and spotted her figure in the water. It was nice enough outside for a late night swim. Sesshomaru decided he might just take one himself and abandoned his shirt on the porch.

...

Kagome was very happy about how the day had gone. Especially that everybody had enjoyed themselves-especially the two half brothers. Speaking of a half-brother. Kagome blushed as she though about Sesshoumaru's naked chest. It took everything in her not to stare at him while the day went on-sometimes she was able to stare when he wasn't looking. Sure she had been attracted to him before but now seeing him without his shirt off was complete torture!

She groaned and floated on her back deciding to close her eyes. It wasn't fair that he could do this to her. He probably didn't even think of her that way. She _was_ human after all. One of the things he hated the most. But he did have Rin... Why was she trying to spring hope? She knew it would only end in a one sided love.

_And I don't think I can go through that a second time_, she thought.

She felt the water move close by her and the presence of a demon. When her eyes opened she was surprised to see Sesshoumaru.

"Hello there." Kagome didn't make any move to get up. "Did you need something from me?"

"No. I decided I wanted to swim in deeper waters since I was not able to so much with Rin."

"Ah."

Sesshomaru jumped and cut into the water gracefully splashing Kagome.

"Hey!" She stood up and looked for him. Sesshomaru came up out of the water and she splashed him. He raised an eyebrow.

"I also believe in pay back and revenge," she stated with a grin.

"I'm not sure if you know what you are getting into," Sesshoumaru warned but she could hear the teasing in his voice. She splashed him again a challenge in her eyes.

"Then I guess this means war," he smirked and splashed her then dove under the water.

"Why you!" she stayed posed, ready to get him back when he came up. What she hadn't expected was him grabbing her waist and launching her into the air. She gave a little scream and glared at him as he chuckled.

She used both hands to splash water into his mouth as he laughed. It was his turn to glare while she laughed.

"Now that's funny!" she giggled. He let out a small growl as he moved towards. She swam away from him but he easily caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling Kagome's back to his chest.

"Hey! Let me go!" She tried to sound serious and threatening but the giggling ruined it.

He looked down at her. "Not until you admit this Sesshoumaru is the victorious one."

"Never!" A giggle escaped her mouth as his hand moved slightly. He smirked evilly down at her and she gulped.

"N-now just wait a minute Sesshoumaru-" Kagome didn't get time to finish her sentence before he started his attack. tickling her sides. She was laughing so hard it hurt.

"Submit," Sesshoumru ordered.

"N-no!" He tickled harder and tears were starting to come to her eyes. "Ok ok! I give up! You win! Just please stop!" She laughed some more.

Sesshoumaru released her and she struggled to catch her breath.

"That...was dirty...," she breathed heavily.

He only chuckled lightly. A silence seemed to set over them.

"We should be heading back. I need to take a shower. As do you." Kagome started to move towards the shore but Sesshoumaru caught her hand. She turned around puzzled and was almost scared to high heaven when she was confronted with Sesshoumaru's lips on hers.

When he pulled back she could feel her face flush and was glad for the darkness. "W-what was that for?" Kagome asked shakily.

"Payback," he stated. and stayed relatively close to her.

She was all to aware of his half-naked body so close to her own. "For what?"

"For helping me at the store." He played with a piece of her hair.

"Oh," was all she could muster.

"And this," Sesshoumaru started as he brought his lips down on hers more passionately this time. "_That_," he breathed when they again separated, "was for my own pleasure _Kagome_."

The way he said her name made her shiver. "W-we ah...should be going back. We're leaving in the morning." She was finding it hard to pronounce words and put together sentences.

He gave a deep chuckle and nodded for her to go first.

Kagome only hoped her legs would hold up once she got on land.

...

AN: R&R please


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

...

Kagura slid him a large yellow envelope across his desk. "Here."

He picked it up and waved her off. "That will be all."

He opened the envelope and pulled out the photos inside. There were photos of Kagome in all different places around town that he reconized and that mutt Inuyasha was with her in next few though were taken at a beach house. Two extra people were with Kagome and the mutt. To his utter amazement there was a picture of Sesshoumaru Taisho with a small child with the group. He had thought that the Inu and the mutt had a great hate for one another and weren't on speaking terms. In the next picture he couls see the two argueing while Kagome rolled her eyes.

_What could have brought them together in the same place?_

A fierce snarl appeared on his face as he saw a picture of the Inu kissing what was rightfully his. Obvisouly she was stronger than he had thought. He had tried to keep Kagome scared and frightened enough to stay away from men and start to ccrack. But from the evidence in his hand he would have to step it up. For this action though he would punish her.

The second time he went through the beach pictures he stopped and studied one with Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and that little girl. From a normal perspective they looked like a family.

But he saw a weakness.

He smirked. This new development gave him a plan.

"I'll just have to wait a little longer to make you mine Kagome."

...

Kagome heard the chimes on the flower shop's door jingled as someone entered.

"I'll be right with you!" she called from the nursery in the back. She set down her clippers and took off her gloves before leaving the back.

"Welcome to Blooms a Dozen! Can I help you with anything?" She asked while coming out of the backroom. Hardly anyone had been by the shop so she had decided to do something productive.

"Yes."

She looked in the direction of the voice and found Sesshomaru standing there some feet away from her by the orchids in the front window. She walked towards him with caution and Rin popped out from behind Sesshoumaru.

"Hi Kagome! Wow! It smells really nice in here." She took a deep smell of the air and then wandered away from Sesshoumaru to investigate whatever had caught her eye.

"Do not touch or damage anything," Sesshoumaru ordered.

"I won't!" Rin promised as she walked off to the other side of the store.

"So what can I help you with?" Kagome asked again.

"Your presence is requested this Saturday at the fair."

"Do you always make everything sound like a buissness proposal?"

He only smirked.

She swore he got more cheeky and cockier evertime she saw him. Then she actually thought about his words rather than his tone and her mouth opened in an almost gape.

"Are you asking me out on a _date_?"

"A group outing. Rin will be with us."

Kagome didn't think about the disappointment she felt. "Well I can't. Saturday I have to work," she explained.

Besides she couldn't be around him. Her at was beating a little faster than normal being at a normal distance from him. Kagome had already convinced herself since Ocean Day that there was nothing between them but possible friendship and it would stay that way. The scene on Ocean Day replayed in her head and she turned away and walked to some flowers to busy herself from looking at him. He made her nervous and she didn't like it.

She cursed herself for jumping a little as Sesshoumaru's chest came in contact with her upper arm as he leaned down slightly to look at her.

"Do not tell me you are afraid of this Sesshoumaru, Kagome." She could hear the amusement in his voice and he was so close that his breath tickled her ear and neck.

Kagome turned towards him, inches from his face. "That's an absurd assumption," she stated.

"Then you will come," he challenged.

"I told you I have to work that day."

"Take the day off."

"No."

"Then you leave me no choice. Rin," he called over his shoulder and separated slightly from Kagome. Rin came skipping towards them a few seconds later. "Wasn't there something you wanted to ask?" He winked at Rin and Kagome got a bad feeling when Rin giggled and winked back.

"Kagome-san," she began.

_Uh-oh._

"Would you please come with us to the fair? Pretty please with whip cream, rainbow sprinkles, and a cherry on top?" Rin looked up at Kagome with big round optimistic eyes.

_Don't look directly in her eyes! _She commanded herself.

"Rin I can't. I have to work this Saturday…"

Rin's eyes showed the rejection. "But that's Sesshoumaru's day off! And, and, it's the fairs last weekend."

"I'm sorry Rin." Kagome tried to sound as apologetic as possible.

The little girl's bottom lip started to tremble. "You don't want to spend time with me and Sesshoumaru then? I was going to show you the new dress he bought me…" She brought her hand up and rubbed her eye. "But if you can't go I guess that's ok…"

By her tone of voice and the way she looked down it obviously _wasn't_ ok.

"Here," she held out a piece of paper. "It's a drawing of us playing Candyland I drew. I wanted you to have it."

Kagome took it and felt her control slipping as she looked between the drawing and the depressed girl. Making a mistake at looking at her semi-watering eyes.

_You are a terrible person_, her conscious told her. _I hope you can't sleep after this._

_Whose side are you own anyways?!_ Kagome yelled back.

Then she sighed loudly. "I guess I can get the day off…," she muttered in defeat.

"Yay!" Rin jumped up and down looking instantly like her regular hyper, happy, self. "She's coming with us Sesshoumaru! Can we go get ice cream now?"

Sesshoumaru nodded at Rin. "Yes. Go wait in the car."

"Okay!" The little girl hugged Kagome before saying good-bye and skipping out the door.

"_That_, was _beyoooond_ dirty!" Kagome poked Sesshoumaru in the chest. "It was straight up evil! I can't believe you put her up to that!"

He smirked. "A good business man always has alternative plans. Not to mention Rin was the one who wanted you to join us. I simply agreed. Besides, who was the one who taught her how to use those eyes to her advantage?"

Kagome gasped at him. "That wasn't…You…," she poked him again. "Argh!"

He snickered knowing what he said was right.

She slitted her eyes. "Fine, but _you_ have to buy the most expensive thing in my store since I'll be closing up the shop Saturday to go to the fair."

He frowned. "What about the half-breed? Do you not have any other employees?"

She felt like he was scrutinizing her. "My only employees are Inuyasha and my little brother Souta, Mr. Big Shot. Saturday is there day off."

His frown only grew when she said that and something in his pocket buzzed. Sesshoumaru pulled a check book out of his pocket, wrote on it, and ripped it off handing it to Kagome.

"Bill me. I have to leave." He leaned down and slyly gave her a quick kiss. "Good-bye," he smirked making eye contact and walked out the door.

Kagome knew without looking in a mirror her face was red. She hated the fact he did this to her. The worst part is that he _knew_ and thought it was funny. She stared at the door for a moment.

"A blank check huh?" Kagome thought out loud. A wicked smile spread across her face.

_Paybacks a bitch._

_..._

AN: R&R :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

...

"So I'm also guessing you were guilt tripped into going to the fair," Kagome said to Sesshoumaru.

"Hn." He kept his eyes on the road as he drove. She noticed his hair was up.

If Kagome thought she had it bad with her hair getting caught, it must have been worse for Sesshoumaru.

They had been driving for a little while now since they had picked Kagome up from her house. It was almost noon with the sun going down. The weather would be much more cooler and bearable now.

"How far away are we?" Rin asked from the back seat.

"Look out the window," Sesshoumaru answered.

Kagome and Rin both looked out the window on his side and saw the Ferris Wheel and other rides not too far away.

"Yay! The fair!" Rin shouted. "We should ride the Ferris Wheel first, then the tea cups, then the…" Rin continued to name off various rides as they turned into the fair's parking lot and found a spot. She was still naming rides when she got out of the car and they all three started walking to the ticket booth.

While Kagome nodded at what Rin was saying Sesshoumaru had already gotten three bracelets and handed one to Kagome.

"I'll pay you back," Kagome said while putting on her bracelet.

Sesshoumaru helped Rin with hers. "No need. You're our guest," he replied.

Kagome didn't especially want to argue with him about such a small matter so she sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Rin, repeat the rules I gave you," Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Do not talk to strangers or follow them. Always stay with you or Kagome, and no whining if I'm too small to ride one of the rides," she ticked them off her fingers.

"Very good," he nodded.

"Ferris Wheel first!" Rin took both their hands and led the way.

They waited in line, but not for long since it wasn't very crowded tonight. When they were in the rides cart Rin immediately looked out the glass as the ride moved.

"Look at the sunset! It's so beautiful!"

Kagome looked out the glass and saw the sun going down. The sky was painted with hues of yellow and pink and the last hint of blue that was the sky. It gave you a warm feeling to see it and Kagome smiled.

"You think we can see our houses from here Rin?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe if we look really carefully!" Rin replied and started scouting out the area.

"Oh! Is that it?" Kagome asked and pointed at a building in the distance.

"Hm I don't think so… what about that one over there?" Rin pointed.

"Well it's tall enough to be your house alright," Kagome responded with a smile.

When the ride was over Rin lead them to another, and then another, and many more. The girls had Sesshoumaru help them spin in the tea cup resulting in them almost getting sick from the force. Kagome had laughed so hard she thought she was going to pea herself when they stood in front of the Wacky Mirrors and saw what Sesshoumaru looked like fat and short.

They finnally took a break and walked for a little bit. Rin had both their hands in her own and had the same smile on her face all night long. Kagome slowed down a bit when she saw a stuffed white fluffy dog with gold eyes and its tongue hanging out to the side.

Kagome giggled and imagined that was what Sesshoumaru looked like when he transformed.

"Hey buddy! Wanna take a shot and try and win something for ya wife?" the guy behind the booth called to Sesshoumaru. "Or maybe for ya little girl?"

Kagome instantly blushed. "We're not ma-" Kagome started to say but stopped when Sesshoumaru nodded and asked for two games.

The man took his money and gave him six balls.

_Most of these games are rigged_, Kagome reminded herself. _A waste of money_.

There were six consecutive crashes as the bottles broke. The man behind the booth, people watching, and Kagome gaped. Rin only smiled more, she had never doubted him.

Kagome knew she shouldn't have either. He was a demon after all.

"That's a first," the man said. "Pick two from the top then."

"Which do you want Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome already knew what the little girl would say because there next to the white dog was a pink flamingo that was maybe two inches smaller than Rin.

"The flamingo please!" Rin pointed and jumped.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "The flamingo and the white dog next to it."

"Here you go. Enjoy your night!" The man called.

Sesshoumaru handed Kagome the big stuffed dog.

Kagome took it and couldn't help but laugh. "Hey are you this cute when you transform?"

He frowned. "I am not _cute_," he stated as if the word left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Fine. _Adorable._ Is that better? " Kagome laughed harder at his glare.

...

Rin was passed out in the back seat cuddled with her stuffed flamingo and the adult female next to him mirrored the same actions except with the white dog.

Sesshoumaru had pulled into Kagome's driveway and turned off the car. He reached over and nudged her but she didn't move.

He unbuckled his seat belt quietly and lean over to Kagome. "Wake up," he whispered with his nudge.

She squirmed and rolled into his arm. "Good boy…sit."

_She was dreaming about a dog?_

"Kagome," he whispered louder and pulled himself closer. This only made her trade in his shoulder for the stuffed dog to snuggle with.

Sesshoumaru wanted to leave her there to sleep and even embrace her but he pushed those thoughts away. Once again he was going to try and wake her up when she mummbled in her sleep.

"No Sesshoumaru…off the bed. Stop licking my face…"

He frowned. She was dreaming about him. As a _dog_. Maybe now was a good time to have some fun with her. Sesshoumaru leaned closer and licked the side of her neck and gave a small bite.

Kagome's eyes opened hazily. "Stop it Sesshoumaru…" She snuggled closer and then jumped away hitting her head on the window.

"Ow! Dammit," she muttered.

"Are you alright?" He asked trying not to laugh or smile.

He saw her blush. "Y-yeah. G-guess I fell asleep huh? Oh look I'm home! Well thanks for the ticket. Had fun at the fair! Bye!" She stumbled out of the car and closed it as silently as possible.

Sesshoumaru also got out and walked with her to the front door.

"You don't have to-"

"I want to," he stated and that seemed to keep her quiet. They arrived at the front door and Kagome turned to him.

"Thanks again for tonight I had fun," she repeated.

He leaned down and kissed her and enjoyed the way she felt and the way she complied willingly.

"I would like to take you on a real date," Sesshoumaru said when he pulled away.

Kagome's eyes got wide. "Um…okay. But ah, here's the thing. Let's just say I like you okay? I'm worried that I'll lose Inuyasha as a friend." There was something else she wanted to say but she didn't.

Sesshoumaru didn't know why.

"If you're serious about me you need to prove it by getting the ok from him."

"Fine," he answered.

"_Fine?_ You're actually going to try?" Kagome looked shock.

"For whatever reason, I have taken an interest in you. I intend to explore this," he replied.

She blushed. "T-thank you?"

He smirked. "I'll come by tomorrow then." He bent down and kissed her again. This time razing, his fangs across her bottom lip. "Good night. Sleep well," he said as he walked away.

Knowing very well that she may not, just because of him.

Which brought him great pleasure.

...

Kagome went inside feeling a bit light headed. Maybe it had been from all those rides. Or from that kiss…

Kagome shook her head. She had thought for sure that he would forget about the idea of dating her if she had given him the challenge of getting Inuyasha's approval.

Not to forget the embarrassment she felt when she had fallen asleep in his car. Although the dream she had was rather amusing. Imagining Sesshoumaru as a cute white fluffy dog who licked her.

But in _real life_ he was none of that. He was sexy, dangerous, and manly.

"Hey! How was the fair?" Inuyasha asked as she came into the living room.

"I had a nice time," Kagome replied and got a class of water.

"Hey what's with your neck?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "My neck?" Kagome but down her water and went to the mirror hanging on the wall. "Ohsweetmygoodness!" She shrieked all at once.

There was a hickey of sorts forming on her neck and the spot on her neck was wet like she's been licked. She slapped her hands over it. "I'm going to kill him!" she vowed.

Kagome quickly ran up the stairs to hide her neck and blush. Leaving a very baffled Inuyasha holding his bowl of Ramen.

...

AN: I laughed while writing this. That sneaky Sesshoumaru XD R&R if you enjoyed and laughed like me!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

...

When Sesshoumaru returned hom from a day of work he found that his whole apartment was full of flowers. The scent had hit him like a wall as soon as he had opened the door.

"_What is this?_" he hissed at the woman standing in the room. She picked Rin up from school and stayed with her here until he arrived home and cooked dinner on occasion.

"These flowers were delivered for you. They wouldn't stop bringing them in." She held a piece of paper and envelope out to him. "Here's the receipt and the card that came with it."

He snatched it from her hands.

"Look at all the flowers! You could make a bed out of them! Is that what they mean when they say flower bed Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked.

Sesshoumaru ignored her and took the card out of the envelope to read.

_Dear Sesshoumaru,_

_I sincerely hope you enjoy your purchase. I was unsure of how much to buy with that blank check and after that dirty tatic to get me to come to the fair. But I think this is enough don't you?_

_Yours Truly,_

_Kagome H._

_P.S. Payback's a bitch._

_Unbelievable_, he thought.

Sesshoumaru was greatly mistaking his actions. He had already promised to go over and talk to Inuyasha today, so he would also demand she have these returned.

He looked at the woman. "I have an errand to run, I'll be back. Be good Rin."

"Okay!" Rin called. "Mrs. Matsu can you help me build a bed made of flowers?

...

Kagome had decided to take a nap on the couch to relax after reading the card that had been sent to her. She had thrown it in the trash as soon as she had read it. It had been stuck in her mail box instead of mailed was probably the worst part.

She also remembered Sesshoumaru was coming over soon. Well if he was going to follow his promise to come anyways.

_I'll need all my strength to zap those two apart, _Kagome sighed.

This plan had back fired on her big time since the one most drained of energy after this visit would be her.

Kagome sighed again and laid on her side. Despite all her stress and concerns, she was soon asleep.

...

"The human female is sleeping now," the demonness said. "Would you like me to begin Naraku?"

"Yes," he answered. "Please do."

"Alright. Once I have her under my spell I'll touch you and send you into the dream as well. You can't touch her or cause her physical harm," she stated. "There is a limit to these things."

"That is fine," he retorted. All he needed to do was scare her and feel her fear. Naraku smirked. He knew the time spent to find this demonness and the amount he paid her would be worth it.

_This will be an oh sweet punishment_, he thought.

The demoness nodded and closed her eyes. Everything was silent for a moment as he waited. He saw Kagura by the door watching intently as the demonness worked.

The demonness finally reached out and touched him and he could feel himself propelled into Kagome's dream. He looked around and saw he was in a field of flowers. As he walked on he soon saw a womanly figure bending down to pick flowers and a wicked smile spread on his face.

Naraku walked silently. With each step he took dark clouds and fog rolled behind him and the landscape turned into a dark eerie swamp. When he was a foot away from the woman he stopped.

"Hello my dear," he crooned.

The woman stood up and spun around dropping all the flowers she had collected. Her eyes filled with fear and disbelief. Naraku breathed in the scent that rolled off her and shivered.

"Naraku," she breathed. "H-how did you get here?"

"I told you I would make you mine did I not?" he whispered in her ear.

She jerked back. "Stay away from me!" she hissed. "Don't touch me! Or I'll-"

"Purify me? Please try darling. But if you haven't noticed. You're nightmare has become my dream." He chuckled and the sound echoed through the swamp.

Kagome turned her head all around and started to walk backwards until her foot came in contact with with mud and realized with painc she was sinking into it.

"Give in to me and this will end," he promised and held a hand out to her.

...

Kagome felt herself sinking and saw Naraku's hand.

"NO!" She screamed. The mud was up to her chest now and the more she fought the quicker she sank. She looked around for something to grab but only saw his hand.

"Let you're suffering end Kagome," Naraku's voice made her sick.

"Inuyasha! INUYASHA!" The mud was up to her collarbone now. "Sesshoumaru! SESSHOUMARU!"

Naraku snarled. "They will not come to your rescue my dear. Look for yourself."

She followed the direction his other hand was pointed and saw blood. So much blood. In the blood were two mangled bodies. She could barely make out the silver white hair to tell who the bodies belonged too.

She started to cry and panic. "You're a monster! I'll never join you!"

He bent down and brought his face inches away her own. "You will join me," he said menacingly. "And it will be your choice to do so."

She used her last breath of air and screamed before being pulled under into the mud.

...

Naraku came out of the dream and back into reality. It had been succseful. Kagome had once again been reminded of the power he possesed.

He smirked. "Thank you," he said the the demoness. "Kagura will give you your money. I have never met you and you have never been here. Understand that now," he warned.

The demoness nodded. "I understand."

"Good. Now leave."

...

Sesshoumaru knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

The door opened and Inuyasha stood there to Sesshoumaru's dislike.

The hanyou glared at him. "What do you want bastard?"

"Where is Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly.

"Sleeping. What do you want with her?"

"She sent more than fifteen dozen flowers to my apartment and I want her to have them returned."

Inuyasha started cracking up. "Atta girl Kagome!"

Sesshomaru scowled. "But my real reason after that is too speak with you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stopped laughing. "What do you want with-"

"Inuyasha! INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed from inside the house. Her voice was filled with fear and panic.

Both demon males were at her side in a flash.

"Sesshoumaru! SESSHOUMARU!" she screamed.

Sesshoumaru bent down and held her face. "Kagome I am right here. Wake up," he ordered. "It's only a nightmare."

Kagome stayed asleep in whatever nightmare was happening.

"Why isn't she waking up?!" Inuyasha demanded.

Sesshoumaru opened her eyes and saw they were still and black. "She is under a spell. She will only wake up when the nightmare ends," he answered.

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled. "Kagome wake up!"

They both saw the tears roll down her face as the nightmare went on. Only Sesshoumaru knew how helpless they were as she endured the nightmare.

Kagme let out a scream that left their ears ringing and finnaly opened her eyes. Tears still coming out she looked at Inuyasha.

"I won't join him Inuyasha. I promise I won't," she cried. "Please beleive me."

Sesshoumaru took her into his arms and held her as he sat on the couch.

"Sh. Sleep miko. It was only a nightmare."

"S-Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry... you were both dead. I-Its my fault," she sobbed into him.

"Sh. Calm down Kagome. Neither of us is dead."

Kagome only sobbed more and soon quieted. He turned to Inuyasha. "Get a wet towel."

For once Inuyasha didn't argue only did as he was told. He came back and handed Sesshoumaru the towel. Sesshoumaru cleaned up Kagome's face of the tears and snot. When he was done he placed the towel on the side table and looked at his brother who was reading a card.

_This is not the time to be reading mail halfbreed_, his inner demon snarled.

"What is that?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly as possible.

"Naraku. That son of bitch!" Inuysaha snarled.

This was the most upset he'd ever seen his brother.

"Who is that?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and his gaze softened and then became worse.

"When Kagome first opened the flower shop eight months ago she met a guy named Naraku, he's a hanyou. After he first came in he started coming once each week afterwards. The more time went by the more days increased that he visited." Inuyasha's voice was filled with hate and venom. "He asked out Kagome but she rejected him. Kagome said he was dark and she didn't like the feeling it gave her so I kicked him out of the store the next day. Thats when things got worse. He constantly called, sent her gifts, and letters. Sometimes he even showed up around her when she was in public."

He balled up his fists and the letter scrunched up in his hands. "I should have killed him. One day Kagome left the flower shop alone and he kidnapped her. He tried to make Kagome give in to him. He wants Kagome as his mate for her powers. From nothing short of a miracle she got away and called me from a payphone. After that he disappeared for awhile. Its been six months since then."

Sesshoumaru listened intently and understood much more from the information his half-brother was telling him. He realized he wanted to protect the female in his arms no matter what.

Inuyasha slid down the wall. "I thought I'd lost Kagome that time. Now he must be back and he's torturing her again."

Sesshoumaru felt the urge to kill this Naraku person himself and to ensure he endure the slowest death imaginable. His eyes bled red for a moment but then cleared up as he felt Kagome hiccup. He stroked her head.

"I came here today to ask for your permission to date Kagome. I will take the nesscary precautions to keep her safe whether you say yes or no," he stated with finnality and looked up from Kagome's face into Inuyasha's eyes.

Inuyasha looked at Sessoumaru for the first time in many years without prejudice or hate.

"I will not give Kagome up to him. I love her. If you're feelings are true then I give you my permission." He looked at Kagome. "But understand I will die for her." Inuyasha looked back into Sesshoumaru's eyes. "And I will die trying to kill you if you betray her."

Sesshoumaru felt the closest he'd ever had to Inuyasha. And all because of a single human female.

"I will not betray either of you," Sesshoumaru answered.

"Then you'll have to talk to her yourself about this. It doesn't have to be now but when you feel the time is right."

"Hn." There was a moment of silence before Sesshoumaru spoke. "A single human female has made us talk more than we have in all the time you have been alive."

Inuyasha smirked. "Yeah but she's not really a normal human."

Sesshoumaru looked down at the sleeping female in his arms.

"No she is not," he agreed.

...

AN: A dark chapter but please tell me your thoughts on this chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

...

Kagome expected to wake up on the couch but was instead in her own bed. She leaned up and looked at the alarm clock by her bed; eight twenty-one.

She got out of bed and went into her bathroom. When she flipped the light switch she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess and her eyes puffy and red.

"My poor eyes. The hell my brush is gonna have to go through...," Kagome said aloud.

Kagome picked up her brush on the sink and started working out the tangles and knots before putting her hair into a messy bun. She wet a wash cloth with cold water and ringed it out. Returning to lay on her back on her bed she put the wash cloth on her eyes.

_The new question is, how did I get to my own bed?_ Kagome wondered.

The nightmare had been brutal and had felt so real. It must have been the card Naraku had sent that triggered it. She remembered perfectly what it had said.

_To my lovely Kagome,_

_It's been too long since we've seen one another. But remember who you belong to my dear. _

_Sincerely N._

What was that supposed to mean? The creep. She would go to the police in the morning and take them the card-if it hadn't been thrown away- and show them the call she had received with the voice mail she hadn't deleted. They would remember her case for sure and be on the lookout.

The problem was Kagome only knew his first name-If that was his real name-and what he looked like from memory. The guy had a skillful habit of hiding. She knew the calls she got where non traceable either.

He wasn't an idiot. Just a monster.

Small scenes from the nightmare skipped through her mind and she returned to her earlier question to distract herself. It was a half and half chance that she either brought herself up and couldn't remember because of her hysteria or Inuyasha had brought her up here and knew something was wrong. Kagome really didn't want him to worry. He already blamed himself for when she got kidnapped...

She sighed sadly. Such bad memories she wanted nothing to do with but erase.

After laying there for a couple more minutes she got up and made her way downstairs. No way was she going to hide in her room forever. When she got into the living she saw Inuyasha coming out of the kitchen with a scowl on her face.

"Hey Kagome, that bastards in our kitchen," Inuyasha stated. "Hurry up and go talk to him so he'll leave already."

To Kagome's delight Inuyasha seemed pretty normal. Maybe she had carried herself to bed after all.

She smiled at Inuyasha. "Alright, alright. I'll go talk to him."

Kagome headed into the kitchen and saw Sesshoumaru setting down a glass of water. She smiled at him.

"Are you here to ask for my hand in marriage? If so I hope you brought flowers, chocolates, and a big diamond ring," she joked.

"Well it seems this Sesshoumaru has plenty of_ flowers _in his apartment thanks to a certain someone," he replied.

Kagome remembered the blank check and played innocent. "Well whoever did that must have been a bright and beautiful woman."

He eyed her. "Indeed."

Kagome cleared her throat. "Well I'm guessing you already talked to Inuyasha? I wonder how I slept through that argument. He must have-"

"Yes," Sesshoumaru finished for her.

"Yes. Well sorry for the rejection and all. Hope we can still be-Wait." She stared at him in disbelief. "Did you just say Inuyasha agreed with you?"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"The Inuyasha on the couch, in that living? White silver hair, dog ears, bad attitude?"

"Oi! These dogs ears of mine heard that!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome left the kitchen and went into the living room. "You said _yes_?"

Inuyasha only nodded.

Sesshoumaru came out and dragged the gaping Kagome back into the kitchen.

"H-how did you-What did you-Why did he-" Too many questions were swirling in her mind.

"A bright and beautiful woman once said, 'You don't know the answer until you give it a try. No matter the outcome, you should always try'," Sesshoumaru quoted.

"Who hell said that?!" Kagome asked outraged.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and trapped Kagome against the kitchen counter with his arms on either side of her. "You did."

"I _what_? You know I was probably drunk when I said that."

"You were cooking dinner in my apartment and talking to Rin."

Kagome was dumbstruck that he had remembered all that.

"I'll ask you again Kagome now that I have permission. Would you go on a date with me this upcoming Sunday?"

She hoped she was making the right decision when she answered him. "Yes."

He smirked. "I'll call you with the plans tomorrow."

"Okay." Now that she was over her shock she realized her close they were.

He looked at her for a bit more before backing up. "I'll take my leave now."

"B-bye," she managed.

Kagome watched him walk out of the kitchen, through the living room and out her front door. She went and flopped on the couch next to Inuyasha and let the events of the day sink in.

"_You said yes?!_"Kagome asked him again.

Inuyasha groaned. "Please don't remind me..."

So maybe she wasn't completely recovered from the shock.

...

Kagome dialed Sango's number.

"Hello?" she heard Sango's voice answer.

"Hey Sango, its Kagome."

"Hey Kagome, what's up?"

Kagome flopped onto the couch with her bowl of ice cream. "I needed someone to talk to and wanted to know if you wanted to come visit me and my friend Ben & Jerry."

"Ice cream does sound tempting. I'll be over there in a few."

"Thank you so much. I'll see you then."

"Bye," Sango hung up.

Kagome waited patiently watching TV. When the bell rang she jumped up and looked through the peep hole before answering and saw Sango. She unlocked the door and let Sango in.

"Hey! So before we start I have mint chocolate chip, vanilla, chocolate, and rainbow sprinkles," Kagome listed.

"I'll have a scoop of chocolate and vanilla with sprinkles," Sango answered and put her purse on the coat rack by the door.

"Alight. Make yourself comfortable on the couch and I'll be back."

Kagome went into the kitchen and fished out the ice cream tubs, sprinkles, and ice cream scoop. She added two scoops of vanilla with sprinkles into her own bowl.

She came back to the couch and handed Sango her bowl and a spoon.

"Thank you," Sango said.

"You're welcome."

"Where's Inuyasha?"

"On a date."

Kagome remembered how she had to push him out the door to leave. she started to think he had carried her upstairs after her nightmare the way he was being so protective.

"With who?"

"This girl named Kikyo. He met her on a delivery. She seems pretty nice, kinda cold and tough at first glance, but I can tell she'd warm hearted."

"Good for him," Sango replied. After she took a bite she looked at Kagome. "Soo?"

"Sesshoumaru asked me out," Kagome blurted.

Sango dropped her spoon into her bowl. "Oh my god! Kagome that's great!" Sango saw Kagome's unsure look. "It is great, right?"

"I mean its not bad. I'm just worried that I'm...possibly, seriously falling for the guy...," she confessed. "Also that he's not interested in me but getting at Inuyasha."

"But?" Sango urged.

"But Inuyasha gave his permission."

Sango gaped. "Sesshoumaru liiiikes you! He wants to kiiiiiss you. And do other various thiiiiings to you," Sango sang.

Kagome threw a couch pillow at her and Sango dodged it. "Actually...we've already kissed..." Kagome mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. Could you say that a little looouder?" Sango asked.

Kagome glared at her and blushed as she repeated it louder. Sango only laughed and took a bite of ice cream.

"So how are things with you and Miroku?"

Sango chocked on her ice cream. "G-good." She blushed.

"Come on Sango! I told you about me now you tell me what's going on with," Kagome demanded.

"We've already gone out on a date," Sango replied.

Kagome's eyes got wide. "What?! Good for you Sango!" Kagome playfully slapped Sango's leg. "When did he ask you?"

"A couple days ago. We've already kissed," she replied.

"Is he a good kisser?"

Sango blushed. "Incredible," she replied. "I really have you to thank Kagome. For inviting us to that beach trip on Ocean Day. I think that's what really helped."

"Has he kept his hands off other women?" Kagome asked seriously.

"For the most part, yeah. Now it seems it's hard for him to keep his hands off _me_."

Kagome laughed. " Miroku liiiikes you! He wants to kiiiiiss you. And-"

A pillow hit Kagome square in the face and the girls started cracking up.

...

AN: here's another chap, enjoy people! R&R

P.S. No matter how much I day dream about it I do not own Ben & Jerry Ice Cream


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

...

Sango and Kagome were watching a comedy movie while letting their painted toes dry when they heard a car pull up.

"Must be Inuyasha," Kagome announced.

"I hope his date went well," Sango commented.

A few minutes later Inuyasha unlocked the door and came inside with a grin on his face. When he saw the girls staring at him it disappeared.

"What?" he asked.

Kagome and Sango exchanged knowing glances. "The date went well," they said in harmony.

"Oi! Don't talk about my personal life woman," he glowered at Kagome.

"Don't be so embarrassed. It was just a date,"Kagome replied.

Kagomes cell phone rang and she looked at the caller ID that read Sesshoumaru.

"Oh my god that's right! I never gave him my number yesterday! How did he get my number?" Kagome asked frantically.

"I don't know answer it though!" Sango yelled.

"I'm not ready to answer it! What do I say?!"

"How bout you start with hello?" Sango suggested sarcastically.

"Haha funny. Wait! This is ridiculous! I am a grown woman, I'm not in highschool anymore!"

Inuyasha snatched the phone from her hands. "Yo," he answered.

Kagome and Sango gaped at him.

_Give me that! _Kagome mouthed.

"Yeah she's right here gossiping about you with her friend. They've been at it for hours talking about men."

Sango put a pillow over her face to muffle her roar of laughter.

Kagome just looked at Inuyasha with her mouth open in disbelief at what was going on.

_Does he have a death wish?! _Kagome thought.

"Here she is." Inuyasha tossed the phone at Kagome who caught it with grace and glared Inuyasha's back as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hi," Kagome greeted uneasily.

"Gossiping for hours? We haven't even been on our date yet."

Kagome blushed. "I have no idea what lies that stranger told you when he stole my cell phone. At this moment I live _alone_!" Kagome made the last part extra loud so Inuyasha could hear.

She could hear Sesshoumaru chuckle. "Of course. I wanted to let you know I'll be picking you up at 5 o'clock Sunday."

"Alright that sounds good to me. So hey, how did you get my number exactly?"

"The half-breed while you were sleeping."

"Right, of course."

"Good night Kagome."

"Good night," she replied and pushed a button on the phone and threw it on the couch.

"Inuyasha! You better sleep with your eyes open tonight!"

If Sango wasn't there she would have zapped him with her powers as soon as he took the phone. She wouldn't even have cared if the house smelt like burnt hair.

Inuyasha came out of the kitchen. "What?"

"Don't what me! I can't believe you told him that!"

"You wouldn't answer the damn phone so someone had to! Plus a little pay back for talking about my personal life," he grinned. Obviously taking full advantage of the situation knowing Kagome wouldn't purify him with a guest in the house.

"How can you have a personal life when your _dead_, huh? And I was going to answer it! Ever heard of making a man wait?"

"The phone was going to go to voice mail and that's just annoying to a man anyway!"

"How would you know? Your not a man!"

"Ah Kagome...you didn't hang up the phone..." Sango interrupted and held the phone up for her to see.

"_What?_"Kagome jumped for her cell and pressed the end call button quickly. She stood there with her cell phone in silence for a moment. "Maybe he didn't hear anything?" Kagome said eventually.

"Yeah, I'm sure he hung up," Sango said encouragingly.

Her phone vibrated and there was a text message from Sesshoumaru:

_Making a man wait. What an interesting theory you have there._

Kagome dropped the phone like it had burned her and walked towards the kitchen. "I'm going to go drowned myself in melted ice cream..."

Inuyasha cracked up when he looked at the message and Sango went to consul her friend-after she stopped smiling herself that is.

...

"Yo," Inuyasha greeted.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "I'm calling to speak with Kagome. Is she there?"

"Yeah she's right here gossiping about you with her friend. They've been at it for hours talking about men."

"Really now? How interesting," Sesshoumaru replied. It was nice to know he was worth talking about for hours.

He glanced at Rin coloring with her crayons. "May I speak with her now?"

"Here she is."

There was a moment of silence before he heard Kagome's breathing.

"Hi," Kagome greeted uneasily.

"Gossiping for hours huh? We haven't even been on our date yet." He smirked to himself knowing she was probably glaring at the half-breed.

"I have no idea what lies that stranger told you when he stole my cell phone. At this moment I live _alone_!" Kagome made the last part extra loud probably talking to Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Of course. I wanted to let you know I'll be picking you up at 5 o'clock Sunday."

"Alright that sounds good to me. So hey, how did you get my number exactly?"

"From the half-breed while you were sleeping."

"Right, of course."

"Good night Kagome."

"Good night." she replied.

Sesshoumaru was about to hang up when he heard the next line come from the female's mouth.

"Inuyasha! You better sleep with your eyes open tonight!"

Sesshoumaru put the phone back to his ear. He'd rather listen to this conversation then return to the papers presently in his lap.

"What?" he heard Inuyasha retort.

"Don't what me! I can't believe you told him that!" Kagome yelled back fiercely.

"You wouldn't answer the damn phone so someone had to! Plus a little pay back for talking about my personal life."

The half-breed was swimming in deep waters.

"How can you have a personal life when your _dead_, huh? And I was going to answer it! Ever heard of making a man wait?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"The phone was going to go to voice mail and that's just annoying to a man anyway!"

He agreed with Inuyasha on that notion.

"How would you know? Your not a man!"

But he also agreed with Kagome on that point.

"Ah, Kagome...you didn't hang up the phone..." a female's voice interrupted. His employee Sango?

"_What?_"he heard Kagome ask before there was finally silence as the call ended.

Sesshoumaru knew Kagome was hoping he hadn't heard the conversation but he couldn't very well pass up the opportunity given to him. So he sent her a text message and smiled to himself.

"That was Kagome right?" Rin asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"Do you like her Sesshoumaru?" The child looked at him with curiosity.

"Hn. I do Rin."

Rin smiled. "Do you love her?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the child questionably. "Why do you ask such a question?"

"Because when two people love each other they get married right?"

He had to stop letting her read all those fairy-tales so much. "Who told you that?"

Rin shrugged. "I wouldn't mind Kagome living with us either sooo I give you my permission to marry her if fall in love."

"Hn."

"Sesshoumaru if you married Kagome would you have a baby? Wait, where do babies come from?"

Rin was at that age where everything that came out of her mouth was a question since she was curious about _everything_. He knew she was too young for the truth. And he was not ready to have such a conversation with the child, _ever_.

"A magical stork who brings babies to married people in love," he answered.

Maybe one more fairy-tale couldn't hurt all that much.

...

Kagome laid there with her legs up alongside Sango's on the couch.

"Inuyasha's probably asleep now," Sango commented.

"Most likely," Kagome replied.

"Payback time?" Sango asked.

"Oh yeah," she smirked.

Both girls jumped up in a swift movement.

"I've got the sharpies," Kagome said coming out of the kitchen.

"I've got the cell phone to take pictures for present and future ridicule and blackmail," Sango replied.

They headed up the stairs shushing each other and smiling deviously.

...

AN: Hope you enjoy! R&R when you get a chance please =)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

...

Kagome stood in front of her bathroom mirror and examined herself.

"Not to shabby if I say so myself," she said.

The new halter dress she had bought for her date with Sesshoumaru was perfect. A dull green color with a sash tied in a bow below her breasts at the side of her waist. It showed off some of her curves while ending at her knees. She wore a pair of gold, low heeled, open toed shoes and gold hoop earrings. She didn't want to go over board with make-up so she used only a little like mascara, blush, and lip gloss.

Kagome couldn't remember ever being this nervous about a date.

There was a knocking sound and Kagome grabbed her purse and was about to run out of her room but Inuyasha stood in the door way.

She frowned. "What are you doing? Sesshoumaru's here I have to go!"

"That was me. Just curious about how excited you are," he explained calmly.

"Don't joke like that! What if I had fallen down the steps because of your fake knock?"

"What if you had fallen down the stairs if that was a real knock? See? My drill will make ya more careful," he gloated.

She only glared at him.

"I think your mascara's smeared," he stated.

"What? Seriously?" Kagome turned around to run to the mirror when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist.

"I was just joking. Man you're jumpy. And all because of my bastard of a brother."

"I'm really nervous ok?" Kagome couldn't believe Inuyasha was being so calm right now and not throwing a tantrum about her going out with his brother, it was so out of character. It made her feel even_ more _nervous.

He smirked. "I hadn't noticed."

She rolled her eyes at his sarcasm.

"Can I answer the door when he comes and threaten him like I'm your dad?"

"No! You most certainly can not!" Kagome forbid.

"For someone who obviously didn't want to get involved with a guy you really want this date to happen."

Kagome pulled on his ears.

"Ow! What the hell was that for woman!" he shouted.

"You were acting all out of character so I wanted to make sure you weren't some imposter."

"Can't be nice and observant once in a while?"

"Nope. I like it better when your mean and oblivious." She giggled when he glared at her.

His ears twitched and Inuyasha gave a small smile that made Kagome look at him curiously.

"Well go back to looking at yourself in the mirror. But you'd look better if you ruffled up your hair, smeared your make-up, and put on some jogging clothes," Inuyasha suggested. "Just go for a run while you're at it, then go on your date."

Kagome scowled. "Very funny," she muttered and went back to her mirror. Only a few minutes later she could Inuyasha talking downstairs and went to investigate.

"This picture is from when she competed in a hot wing eating contest," she heard Inuyasha say as she walked out of her room. "She came in third place. The girls gotta stomach of steel!"

"But this picture was taken on New Years Eve when Kagome got extremely drunk and started dancing on a table. Isn't she cute with her hair and clothes all messy?" he said with fake sincerity.

Kagome sped up and started going down the steps when she saw Inuyasha holding up a photo album for Sesshoumaru to see. Her eyes filled with embarrassment and shock.

"_What the hell are you doing Inuyasha?!" _Kagome yelled and took two stairs at a time getting to where they where.

"There she is now. Well while you were being rude and taking so long I was just showen our guest some memories," Inuyasha smirked. He flipped the page. "Now this one was taken at our graduation party-"

"_No_!" She grabbed the book from him and slammed it shut. Nobody needed to see that picture, _she_ didn't even want to see it. Obvisouly this was pay back for what her and Sango did.

_But why did he feel the need to do it tonight?_ Kagome whined mentally.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her and she instantly flushed. She took in his black suite with a white button down underneath the jacket. She quickly noticed the first button was open and the collar was fixed perfectly.

"H-hello," Kagome stuttered. "Um, let's go shall we?"

He nodded and motioned for her to leave first.

"Oi! No sleep overs tonight alright?" Inuyasha called from the front door.

Kagome shot Inuyasha a glare over her shoulder as well as a blast of her miko-ki that was extra strong. Their was a grunt and then a thud. She hoped their was a burn mark on the floor so Inuyasha could forever remember just who he was dealing with.

She smirked to herself and walked besides Sesshoumaru to his car.

Kagome would definitely pay Inuyasha back when she met Kikyo. She had a few pictures of her own after all.

...

"Inuyasha certainly has some interested pictures of you," Sesshoumaru stated as he drove.

"Inuyasha? Who's that? Because I absolutely do not know anyone with that name," Kagome stated still a little flushed.

Sesshoumaru smirked. She was an interesting one alright. He hadn't expected to be greeted my his half-brother holding a photo album or the pictures he had seen. Sesshoumaru figured it was some sort of pay back.

But when she had come down the stairs she immediately drew his intention. The green gown was snug on her body and her angry, mortified features only made her more attractive as she had run down the stairs.

Not to mention the smell of burning hair and an intense use of her powers when they had left.

_He indeed needs to choose his opponents better_, Sesshoumaru thought.

"So where are we going?" Kagome asked finally.

"That information is for me only," he replied.

"More surprises huh? This night has been full of them," she muttered.

After a little longer of driving they were out of the city and the sun had yet to set so they were on time.

"Um, not that I'm questioning your directional skills but we're not in the city anymore," she stated dubiously.

"I am aware," he answered. Sesshoumaru was enjoying her facial expression as she tried to figure out what he was up to.

After a few more minutes Sesshoumaru pulled off to the side of the road and pulled out a blind fold.

"May I?" he asked.

Kagome looked at him suspiciously and then nodded. "Ya know theres now a fifty-fifty chance your going to kill me or this is going to be one of the best dates of my life."

"Where exactly are those statistics coming from?"

"Books and Hollywood movies of course."

"Hn."

Sesshoumaru parked the car soon enough and got out to open Kagome's door. He lead her to the middle of a wide open field where the surprise was and then took the blind fold off.

Kagome's eyes instantly widened. "_A hot air balloon?_ Are we going to ride in that thing?"

"No, I had planned to just sit here with you and look at it," he said sarcastically. He opened the wicker basket's door and motioned for her to get in.

She did so slowly as if stepping into a mine field. When they were both inside Kagome looked up at him. "Wait who's going to be working this thing?"

"I will."

She looked even more nervous now. "How many times have you flown one of these?"

Sesshoumaru thought about it. "Three times."

"Ok so its clear now. Your going to kill me," she stated.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Do you trust me?" he asked seriously.

Kagome stared at him and sighed. "Yes, I do. I'll figure out later whether it was a bad decision or not."

...

Kagome wasn't afraid of heights but she didn't test the limits of gravity by flying in some basket connected to a flimsy blanket filled with hot air.

As Sesshoumaru took off his jacket and laid it on the basket floor to work the gears of the death trap Kagome stood away from the sides and tried to calm herself. She was nearly normal again and calm. Kagome let out a little sound of surprise and fear when the hot air balloon moved at lifted up.

All her nervousness returned.

She moved closer to Sesshoumaru until her back came in contact with his chest. He wrapped an arm around her waist and tightened his grip for a moment. Kagome looked up at him and saw he was smiling down at her reassuringly. Kagome couldn't help but be mesmerized by the smile that exposed his white teeth and the point of his fangs. She also noticed his markings were visible too. The pale yet vibrant blue crescent moon and the two magenta stripes on either side of his face.

"Your markings..." she trailed off staring at them.

"I took off the spell when we were out of the city," he explained.

"You look better with them," she said absent-mindedly and immediately blushed.

He smirked. "Thank you."

Kagome turned away and tried to peer over the basket without actually moving. She liked where she was at the moment.

_Warm, safe, and attractive_, she thought pleasantly.

Sesshoumaru sighed and placed his other hand on her elbow starting to inch her forward.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled in protest.

"You will not fall if your careful. And in the small, rare case you do I can easily catch you."

Kagome looked at him then over the basket. "Wow," she whispered.

It was a beautiful sight. She could see forests and fields. Some farms here and there with barns and houses. Before she even realized it Sesshoumaru had let go of her and was gloating slightly.

"When your right your right," Kagome sighed.

The balloon jerked a bit and Kagome instantly attached herself to Sesshoumaru's arm. "It's breath taking and all but I'll just look at from right here."

"As you wish," he replied.

Soon Sesshoumaru needed both his arms as he once again maneuvered the balloons machinery, but this time to land them, to Kagomes relief.

Now though they were in a different clearing Kagome observed while Sesshoumaaru worked at tied the balloon down. In this one though was a table with a white linen tablecloth and a single white candle. Their were two sets of dining ware and two chairs. The basket's door was opened for her and she stepped out a little dazed at what was going on.

She walked with him in silence and sat down in her chair. Kagome jumped when a man came out of no where and put down a plate of salad in front of her and another poured wine into their glasses.

"You really went all out," Kagome commented.

"So what is the ruling? Am I still trying to kill you?"

"Hmm, the percent has lessened for sure but you the nights not over." Kagome smiled at him.

"Hn."

When Kagome had been getting ready one of her biggest fears was that Sesshoumaru and her would have nothing to talk about and he'd be bored with her. As the night went on she saw it was the complete opposite. While eating through the courses they talked about work, childhoods, and other miscellaneous things.

"Wait, wait," Kagome stopped him while giggling. "You mean to tell me that you actually scared a bull shark. When you were _ten_?"

"The shark knew who the top predator was," Sesshoumaru said proudly.

"Evidently so," Kagome replied taking a bite of the slice of Tiramisu on a plate between them. "Mmm. This is delicious. Aren't you going to have some?"

"I don't like sweet things."

"It's not that sweet though! It has a coffee flavor." Kagome put a piece on a different fork. "Try a bite."

"No," he said sternly.

Kagome pouted. "Please?" He still stood stern. "I'll give you a kiss at the end of the night," she promised and held the fork out towards him.

Sesshoumaru looked at the fork and then at her. he leaned over and took the fork into his mouth.

"So?" Kagome asked watching his expression, which was stoic and blank.

"Hn."

Kagome smiled in triumph knowing he hadn't hated it.

...

Kagome stood on her front porch and faced Sesshoumaru. "Thank you for the best date of my life and not dumping my body in a lake somewhere."

He smirked. "You are welcome on both accounts."

Kagome turned a little sadder. "Are you sure you want to do this? Dating a human?"

She had known all along that Sesshoumaru didn't like humans and found that Rin was the exception.

"I do not find all humans disgusting and inferior. And I am positive that I would like to see you again Kagome."

She smiled brightly. "I would also like to see you again."

"I think its time to fulfill your promise."

Kagome blushed and got on her tippy toes and kissed Sesshoumaru slowly.

The front porch light flickered and Kagome pulled away.

"That idiot," she muttered.

"You could spend the night with me," Sesshoumaru suggested with a flirtatious grin.

She blushed. "I should just to spite Inuyasha but I'm not that kind of person."

"Another night then."

"We'll see." Kagome opened the door and smiled at him. "Goodnight."

Kagome leaned against the back of the door.

"Oi! I got a bone to pick with you!" Inuyasha came from the living room and Kagome cracked up and slid to the floor in laughter.

Inuyasha's hair was shot upwards into spike like forms like he had been shocked by a high voltage of electricity

"W-whats w-with your hair?" she choked out feeling the tears building up.

Inuyasha pointed to his hair and growled at her. "_THIS_, is from your damn miko powers! It won't go back down no matter what I do! You better fix it!"

Kagome couldn't stop laughing.

_Best night ever!_ she thought.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Inuyasha screeched.

...

AN: As usual comments, questions, and reviews are appreciated!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

...

Kagura stepped into the office she always wanted to avoid if possible. Unfortunately the person behind the desk in that office had control of her. She felt like an animal on a leash. When would her debt be repaid to Naraku before she was aloud to start living?

The gambling debt she had inherited from her lousy father had brought this curse upon her. She hoped he was rotting in hell.

"Ah Kagura," Naraku said as she closed the door behind her.

"What is it you want me to do now?" The slight sound of annoyance and disdain could be heard in her voice.

"To update you. Do you know who Sesshoumaru Taisho is?"

Kagura looked at him in surprise but then quickly replaced it with annoyance. "Of course I do. Who doesn't know who he is?"

Naraku smirked. "How well do you know him?"

Kagura grimaced not understanding what he was getting at. "Not very well at all."

He tsked. "Lying aren't you? You've had sexual relations with him haven't you Kagura," he stated.

She stiffened. "Yes, a few times."

Kagura was well aware that she might currently have feelings for the Inu but he thought nothing of her. In the end, sleeping with him was at least enough. Sesshoumaru never took a real interest in women.

"Do you have his cell phone number?"

"Yes." She didn't like the look in his eyes.

"It seems he has taken an interest in Kagome. My sources state they are currently dating."

Naraku seemed to enjoy the way she gaped in shock and confusion. But most importantly anger.

"He also seems to be quite the investigator. He's looking for me so Kagome must have told him about the past in some attempt to get protection. But really, she has only given me an easier way to make her mine."

"What am I to do?" Kagura just wanted to know what role she would play in these scheme so she could go brood somewhere else.

"Wait for my orders," Naraku replied.

Always an animal on a leash.

_I'm supposed to jump whenever he speaks_, she snarled in disgust.

"Fine," she spit and turned toward the door to leave.

"Kagura, if all goes well, your assistance will no longer be needed."

She spun around. "Your saying if you get this human, _Kagome_, I will be free?"

"Yes. Keep in mind you may also have a chance to take Sesshoumaru for yourself if you do as told."

Kagura felt a shiver go down her spine. The knowledge the hanyou could obtain was beyond creepy and bizarre. She didn't want to know how he knew.

Kagura only humphed and walked out.

...

Naraku watched as the wind sorceress left his office.

_How easy it was to manipulate her_, he mused.

Simply dangling her freedom in front of her and then the second thing she most wanted. How easy it was to find her weakness. This was another reason Naraku wanted Kagome. She provided a challenge for him because of her personality and powers.

Naraku couldn't help but wonder if Kagura would survive this scheme. Either way it did not matter to him. Her life was worthless once he had what was rightfully his. Kagura had always just been just some useful toy he could easily manuever to his will.

_And how easy it would be to throw her out_, he chuckled darkly.

...

Kagome had been happy ever since her date with Sesshoumaru. To her pleasure they had gone on another one to a high-class resturant and then a movie.

She had been walking on air when they held hands during the film. Not to mention the kiss she received at the end of the night.

But today Kagome made her way to Shesshoumaru's company building to surprise him with a picnic in the park. Only, she hoped he would be happy about it.

When she walked in the doors she found a familiar face at the front desk and smiled.

"Hey Sango," Kagome greeted.

"Hey! What brings you here?" Sango wiggled her eyebrows.

Kagome blushed slightly. "Is Sesshoumaru in?"

Sango giggled. "Yeah. Do you have an appointment?"

"No. I'm trying to surprise him," Kagome explained and held up the picnic basket.

"Well I'm not supposed to let you up without one but I don't think Sesshoumaru would get all that mad." Sango gave a sly smirk and winked at her.

Kagome laughed. "I'll see you around Sango."

"See ya Kagome."

Kagome made her way to the elevator and rode up in it in silence forgetting how long of a ride it really was. When the doors finally opened she stepped out and started walking towards on elderly woman.

"Hi Rioko," she greeted. "You may not remember me but I'm Kagome Higurashi." She bowed at the waist. "I helped Sango deliver flowers to you on your birthday."

"I never forget a face my dear. It's one of my talents you see," Rioko smiled. "But it is nice to know your name."

Kagome smiled back. "Well I'm here to see Sesshoumaru. He's not busy is he?"

"No he is not. Tell me child. What is your relationship with that pup?"

Her eyes widened. "My-my relationship with him? Um..."

_What a good question_, Kagome thought.

But she wasn't sure if she knew the answer.

"We've been on a few dates so I thought I would surprise him with lunch today," Kagome said meekly and held up the basket.

She was feeling very insecure with this older demon criticising and inspecting her with those sharp dark blue eyes that matched her fading hair color.

"Mm, I see. Well he's never been one to like surprises."

Kagome's mood was quickly deflating. "Is that right? I didn't know..."

The longer she stood their conversing with Rioko the more she wanted leave. Why had she thought this was a good idea?

"I'll just leave then," Kagome stated and turned around.

"No, you mustn't leave now. Please go in and visit," Rioko encouraged.

Kagome was very confused and for some reason, felt like she was being tested.

"Alright," Kagome replied and walked to Sesshoumaru's office door. She put her hand on the door knob and took a deep breath before opening it.

"How many times must this Sesshoumaru repeat himself?" came a dark, icy, voice that froze Kagome in the doorway.

She could feel his youkai flashing out and he took her breath away how strong and anger filled it was.

"I DO NOT WISH TO BE DISTURBED! IF I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF AGAIN SOMEONE WILL DIE!" Sesshoumaru yelled fiercely with a snarl that was probably heard through out the entire building.

Kagome felt like she had shrunken to the size of a mouse. If only she has so she could make a quick get away. She had forgotten how scary Sesshoumaru could be.

"I-I'm sorry," Kagome squeaked still unable to move.

Kagome could hear Rioko chuckle from where she stood.

This had been a very bad idea.

...

He felt the fear radiating from the human who dared entered his office against strict orders for him to be left alone. But then he smelt the heavy scent of flowers. By the way it had suddenly calmed his beast and temper he knew who it was before she spoke.

"I-I'm sorry," the female squeaked.

The demon laid back in his office chair with his eyes closed and anger radiating from him opened his eyes.

Sesshoumaru saw Kagome in his office door seemly glued to the spot.

"Kagome," he acknowledged.

"I'm very sorry. I didn't know you were busy. I'll just go-"

"No, it is fine. You may stay," he interrupted.

Sesshoumaru always loved the smell of fear; especially from humans and enemies. But for the oddest reason Kagome's displeased him and his beast. Rather than breathing it in, it made him want to give a undifnified sneeze.

Kagome slowly closed the door and then walked to his desk. He took in her attire of a peach colored skirt that ended at her knees and a white lacy tank top with a tiny short sleeve jean jacket over it.

It was something so simple and yet she looked so beautiful and attractive. Sesshoumaru saw she had her hands behind her back.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What is behind your back?"

"Um nothing much really. I just thought I'd come say hello is all and you're not in a very good mood so I should leave you alone." She averted her gaze from him and looked out the huge window to her left instead.

He knew she was lying and was now even more curious as to why she wasn't her usual up beat smiling self. "If there is nothing behind your back then let me see your hands."

She sighed and held up a dark colored basket. "I just thought I'd surprise you with lunch but my timing is off." She frowned. "And you don't like surprises."

"Where did you get that information?"

"Rioko," Kagome stated.

The old woman was very meddlesome to tell Kagome such things.

Sesshoumaru got out of his chair and walked to Kagome, taking the basket out of her hands.

"Rioko's statement is not false." He used his other hand to lift up Kagome's chin so she would look at him. "But a surprise such as this I do not mind at all," he told her.

"Really?"

"Really." He bent down and kissed her gently.

He was rewarded with her smile once again in place on her features.

"If that's the case then I wanted to come and have a picnic with you in the park," Kagome explained truthfully this time. "Or we can have it here if you can't leave."

"This is my company. I may do as I please."

She smiled even brighter. "Than to the park!" She grabbed his hand and urged him to walk.

He obliged her and walked with her to the elevator. The whispers going around did not escape his ears and he glared at a few of his employees. Sesshoumaru would no doubt be hearing the rumors tomorrow.

_But_, he thought reluctantly, _I'll deal with them._

If it meant Kagome would keep smiling like that he knew it was worth it.

...

AN: R&R :P


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

….

"I would like you to have dinner with me tomorrow at my apartment. Rin is staying with a friend that night."

Kagome stopped at looked up at Sesshoumaru. They had finished their picnic lunch and were now heading towards the edge of the park to the street when Sesshoumaru had spoken. She knew what he meant; there would be more than _just_ dinner.

"Ok," she answered a little shyly.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Seven o'clock then?"

Kagome nodded in agreement. "That sounds good."

"Until then." Sesshoumaru leaned down and gave her a slow kiss.

She would never get tired of his kisses Kagome decided as they parted. Sesshoumaru smirked again and made his way back to his company building.

She stood there watching as he left. Then she realized something in horror.

_What am I standing here for?!_ she told herself. _I need to go shopping!_

...

Kagome stood in front of the white apartment door. She took a deep breath and raised her hand to knock only to put it back down again.

Was it humanly possible to be this nervous?

By all means this wasn't her first time being at a man's apartment. Dinner was no problem. It was what came _after_ dinner that made her worry.

_I'm not even a virgin! _

But she did not have much experience... Kagome had only gotten that far with two men.

She was more than aware how pathetic that really was for a twenty four year old. Actually compared to Sesshoumaru she might as well be a virgin again.

Kagome frowned deeply. Comparing herself to him was not helping her situation. She had probably been standing there in front of Sesshoumaru's apartment door for five minutes.

"You are sexy, confident, and calm," Kagome told herself.

That's right. She had spent way too much time finding the perfect outfit in her closet and in stores, plus her hair and makeup.

_Sexy, confident, and calm_, she repeated in her mind.

It took another quick once over of her appearance and one more deep breath before she raised her fist again.

_Sexy, confident, and calm_.

The door opened before she had the chance to do anything and there was Sesshoumaru.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "When I invited you for dinner at my apartment I assumed you knew to come _inside_."

_Embarrassed, scared, and nervous_, she thought. Her confidence chant was thrown out of her mind.

Kagome blushed a deep crimson. How she wished for some witty remark to pop into her head.

...

Sesshoumaru heard her walk down the hallway and stop in front of his door from his position in the kitchen. He waited for a knock at the door but it never came.

_What is she doing?_ he contemplated.

A few more minutes passed before Sesshoumaru couldn't take it anymore and put down the knife he had been using.

"You are sexy, confident, and calm," he heard Kagome say as he approached the door.

When he opened it he saw her hand raised up to knock and raised an eyebrow in return.

_All that time standing in a hallway and for what reason?_

"When I invited you for dinner at my apartment I assumed you knew to come _inside_."

She blushed and tried to recover herself. Quickly putting her arm down and crossing both of them on her chest defensively. "I was just...adjusting my shoes," she lied. "They felt a little tight."

He didn't bother to look down at her shoes. The reason, he concluded with great amusement, that she had been standing there was because she was nervous and unsure of herself. Sesshoumaru did however observe the simple black dress she was wearing with the 'v' neckline to her chest.

Sesshoumaru pecked her on the lips and opened the door wider to let her inside.

Kagome uncrossed her arms and entered.

"Dinner will be ready shortly," he informed her.

"What are we having?" Kagome asked.

"It's a surprise," he replied.

She pouted and put her purse on the coffee table before taking a seat at the dining room table in front of a place setting. Sesshoumaru didn't have to look in her direction to know Kagome was watching him in awe as he sliced up some mushrooms in inhuman speed. He slid the slices into the pan with the rest of the food.

He left it to cook and opened up a bottle of wine. Lifting Kagome's glass he filled it first and then his own.

"Well whatever you're cooking smells delicious," Kagome commented sniffing the air. "I don't think I've ever smelt anything like it."

Sesshoumaru set the bottle of wine down on the table then went to retrieve the pan to bring back. He slid the noodle steak sauce combo onto each of their plates before sitting down across from Kagome at the end of the table.

Kagome opened her mouth but Sesshoumaru interrupted her. "Taste it first."

She closed her mouth and picked up her eating utensil. Glancing at him then the food she took a small bite.

"Is there anything you can't do? I mean really?" she asked him.

He grinned at her. "I'm glad you enjoy it."

"So what's the name of this foreign dish?" Kagome took another bite.

"_Beef Stroganoff_. Its origin is from Russia. The first time you cooked here you made a dish from another country so I thought I would return the favor."

Kagome smiled at him. "How nice of you. I'll have to come up with a recipe to top this then."

"Is that a challenge?" Sesshoumaru asked seeing the glint in her eyes.

"Well someone has to beat you at _something_."

"And you think you fit the role?"

She grinned this time in confidence. "I've already knocked you off your feet twice. A third time should be easy."

Sesshoumaru recalled the memories of being shocked by her miko powers and being knocked over in the park from her oblivious running.

"On both accounts I thought you said they were accidents."

Kagome shrugged. "Maybe they were, maybe they weren't," she said nonchalantly. "Guess you'll never know."

...

With dinner finished and the table cleared off Kagome and Sesshoumaru sat on the couch with their glasses of wine.

"I never got to ask you yesterday why you were in such a bad mood," Kagome stated.

"There were some rather difficult matters that I had to attend too. A rival company is trying to steal a software company we're trying to close a deal with," he explained.

Kagome could see there might be more than that to put him in such a bad mood but didn't push.

"Must be one good deal. You did threaten to kill somebody. All those employees must constantly be afraid of you." She sipped her wine.

"Hn. And what about you?"

"What about me?"

Sesshoumaru seemed to lean forward while keeping his gold eyes pinned on her. "Do you fear me as well?"

Kagome didn't answer right away. In more ways than one he had made her experience fear.

"Wouldn't it be unwise if I wasn't partially scared?" she finally answered and glanced at his lips which were mere inches from hers.

"Hn."

Sesshoumaru put a hand on her cheek and finally brought his lips down. After a minute he took the wine glass out of her hands, setting it on the coffee table.

Kagome put her hands in his hair to bring him closer. She shivered as he ran his tongue on the inside of her bottom lip trying to seek entrance to her mouth. Kagome gladly let him.

Sesshoumaru put his other hand on Kagome's back to keep her sitting up somewhat. She raked her teeth across his bottom lip when they parted for air. A pair of gold passion filled eyes stared back at her.

Kagome let out a small alarmed sound we she was hauled up and off the couch. He carried her bridal style to his bedroom.

She gave him brownie points for the romance in the action and giggled slightly.

…..

When they were at his bed Sesshoumaru set Kagome on her feet and started to kiss her again. He trailed his hand to the back of her dress and slid the zipper down the back. With a nudge of his hands the dress soon fell to the floor around Kagome's feet.

Kagome blushed as he smirked at her undergarments. A red lace bra with matching panties.

"Red," was all he said.

He always liked the color red but now he rather liked it much more when she was wearing it.

Sesshoumaru gently pushed Kagome down onto the bed like she was a piece of glass. She started to lean up when he slipped off his shirt and leaned over her.

He could hear Kagome's pulse quicken as he nuzzled her neck and it made him more aroused. Biting and licking all the way down to the right strap of the lace bra he pulled it down and made his way to the other one to repeat the process.

She gasped when he undid the back of her bra so quickly and tossed it aside.

The sound pleased Sesshoumaru to no end. He drank in the sight of Kagome and had to get control of his beast that demanded he take her.

"Beautiful," he whispered to her.

Kagome blushed even more. She put her hands on either side of his face and rubbed his ears.

He growled at the sensation.

"You're not making it easy for me to control myself," he murmured.

Kagome smiled a sea sirens smile. "Who says I want you to?"

Another growl came from him as she continued.

"Who knew an Inu's ears were so sensitive?" she asked amused by the discovery.

"We'll see who's sensitive after we're done," he growled seductively.

Kagome gulped.

….

AN: R&R as usual!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

...

When they were at his bed Sesshoumaru set Kagome on her feet and started to kiss her again. He trailed his hand to the back of her dress and slid the zipper down the back. With a nudge of his hands the dress soon fell to the floor around Kagome's feet.

Kagome blushed as he smirked at her undergarments. A red lace bra with matching panties.

"Red," was all he said.

He always liked the color red but now he rather liked it much more when she was wearing it.

Sesshoumaru gently pushed Kagome down onto the bed like she was a piece of glass. She started to lean up when he slipped off his shirt and leaned over her.

He could hear Kagome's pulse quicken as he nuzzled her neck and it made him more aroused. Biting and licking all the way down to the right strap of the lace bra he pulled it down and made his way to the other one to repeat the process.

She gasped when he undid the back of her bra so quickly and tossed it aside.

The sound pleased Sesshoumaru to no end. He drank in the sight of Kagome and had to get control of his beast that demanded he take her.

"Beautiful," he whispered to her.

Kagome blushed even more. She put her hands on either side of his face and rubbed his ears.

He growled at the sensation.

"You're not making it easy for me to control myself," he murmured.

Kagome smiled a sea sirens smile. "Who says I want you to?"

Another growl came from him as she continued.

"Who knew an Inu's ears were so sensitive?" she asked amused by the discovery.

"We'll see who's sensitive after we're done," he growled seductively.

Kagome gulped.

Sesshoumaru cupped one breast and messaged it. He then took the other into his mouth. Kagome gasped and arched against him.

He suckled and rolled his tongue over the hardened pink bud in his mouth. Kagome moaned and grinded her hips against his.

Sesshoumaru traded breasts and began to suckle on the other one.

Her fingers snaked down to his pants where she unbuttoned them quickly. Sesshoumaru caught her hands and held them above her head. He released her breast and instead licked the shell of her ear.

"Eager are we?" he whispered and felt her shiver.

Sesshoumaru trailed one hand down between her breasts, her stomach, and stopped at the red lace underwear.

He rubbed her through the underwear and enjoyed the expression of pure pleasure and torture exhibited on her face.

When he stopped she looked at him confused only to throw her head back when he dove under the red lace to her slick folds. He started slow rubbing circles around the pearl there with his thumb.

"More," Kagome uttered.

A smirk spread across Sesshoumaru face and he sped up. At the same time he slipped the rest of the red lace off Kagome's legs.

He replaced his finger with his tongue and Kagome moaned. She tasted delicious. Kagome was one sweet Sesshoumaru wouldn't mind eating more often. He slipped two fingers inside and started pumping them in and out.

...

Kagome's hands weaved into his silver hair urging him to continue. His mouth could do unbelievable things.

Another moan escaped her lips when Sesshoumaru slipped in a third finger. She could feel her climax coming when he stopped all together. Kagome looked at him in utter shock and saw the smirk on his lips as he came up and kissed her again.

Kagome noticed at some point Sesshoumaru had taken off his pants and shorts and felt his hard member on her thigh. When he started to rock his against her wet parts she groaned into their kiss.

She couldn't take this teasing much longer. She wanted him inside her. Right now.

Breaking away from his lips she licked his ear and then nipped softly at his earlobe.

"Kagome," he growled in a warning tone.

But she felt his member become harder and she liked the fact that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered. Mirroring his movements Kagome pushed her hip against him.

"Please," Kagome whimpered.

That seemed to be his breaking point. He let go of her hands and took hold of her hips instead.

The moment he slid into her, she decided it was the most pleasurable feeling she had ever felt. Not to mention how _big_ he was.

_He might just ruin all other men for me_, was Kagome's last conscious thought.

Sesshoumaru quickened his thrusts and Kagome could only beg for more.

...

Sesshoumaru was on a thin line as his beast pushed to take control.

Kagome's voice again entered his mind as she pleaded for him to go faster.

She was certainly not helping his self-control.

But he did oblige her thrusting deeper and quickening his movements. Moving her hips along with his.

"AAAHHH! YES!" Kagome shouted.

The feeling of her slick walls sliding against his shaft. The way her voice effected him so heavily. Her fragile body at his mercy.

He captured her soft lips and slipped his tongue inside.

Her walls tightened around him so he knew she was almost there. With a couple more thrusts her walls completely clenched him and she orgasmed.

"SESSHOUMARU!" she yelled in ecstasy.

"Kagome," he growled as he reached his own orgasm and came inside her.

Her walls pulsing around his throbbing member. They were both panting heavily trying to recover but stayed tangled together like that. Neither one of them wanting to move.

After a few more panted breaths Sesshoumaru finally slipped out of her and laid down on his side. He wrapped his arms around Kagome noticing the huge smile on her lips as she snuggled into his chest. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smirk himself. This female was indeed something special.

...

Kagome was exhausted. she felt like everything was tingling but numb at the same time. But wrapped in Sesshoumaaru's arms she felt so happy she smiled.

"Next time we'll go for two," he murmured huskily.

Her eyes popped open and she sort of gaped. "Then I hope you have some sort of energy potion. I don't know if I could keep up with a demon like this."

He smirked and tilted her head up by her chin. "We'll just have see how far I can push you." Sesshoumaru kissed her softly with that statement.

Kagome liked the sound of that promise. She made a mental reminder to read up on Inu mating so she could have a few tricks up her sleeve for next time.

She settled back down and soon fell asleep with all her energy drained.

Sesshoumaru soon followed her lead.

...

AN: Enjoy and R&R! Hope it at least meets some standard of good XD Its my first lemon technically


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

...

Kagome woke up and noticed it was still dark. She didn't know what time it was and really didn't care. As promised by Sesshoumaru, her body was still tingling and quite sensitive. But what had she expected? He _was_ a man of his word and not to mention spectacular at everything he did.

How had she gotten so lucky?

She knew as she felt his chest move up and down slowly that he had also enjoyed it. Inuyasha had once told her how full-blooded Inu's rarely slept unless they exerted a great amount of energy or were wounded.

Kagome's lips spread into a smile and she pushed closer to him. The feeling of his arms gripping her only made her much happier. she was flying on cloud nine.

_Tonight was perfect_, she thought.

What had she been worried about in the first place?

...

Before Sesshoumaru felt Kagome move restlessly in his arms, he smelled the scent of fear. He immediately opened his eyes to see what was wrong. Looking down, her eyes were shut tightly and her lips no longer held a smile.

The sound of her pulse accelerating could be heard and then she inhaled sharply her eyes flinging open.

Sesshoumaru waited for her pulse to calm before speaking. "What is wrong?"

She stilled. "I'm sorry. Did I ah, wake you?" she asked.

"I am easily disturbed," he replied. A dark tone tinted his voice. "Was it him again in you nightmare?"

This nightmare was not caused by magic but by her self-conscious.

"Him?" Kagome asked.

"Naraku," Sesshoumaru stated. The name alone made the lining o his eyes tint with red.

"H-how...how do you know about him?" By the sound in her voice she was shocked and sounded frightened.

Sesshoumaru tightened his grip. "I was present when you had the spell induced nightmare. You screamed for Inuyasha and then for me. Inuyasha found the card you had thrown away and partially explained."

Kagome jerked slightly looking up at Sesshoumaru. "Spell induced? You mean...he was able to do _that_?"

"Not him directly. A demon trained or with special skills was required."

"And Inuyasha was there. Damn it... So he did see it." Her voice cracked slightly. "I had hoped so badly that he hadn't."

"Why?" Sesshoumaru prodded.

Kagome sighed deeply. "He blames himself for what happened."

"What happened Kagome?"

...

His voice was so gentle and sincere as he asked her that question. The hand that stroked the side of her cheek made it all the more painful though.

He wanted to know so she would tell him, knowing what it would most likely cost her in the end.

She nodded. "I'll tell you. I won't hold anything against you if don't want this anymore."

It wouldn't be the first time. After the kidnapping, many of her friends started to drift away from her. Even her boyfriend of that time did the same. Not knowing her to act around her anymore. But she knew it was more than that. It was their fear. Everyone saw the news and how they described Naraku as a psychotic stalker. They didn't want to be targets.

In the end though Kagome was more then fine with the distance. The last thing she wanted was to put someone close to her in danger. After six months she thought she could start her life over but obviously she was wrong.

"I will not tell you to leave," he stated matter of factly.

"Tell me that _after_ you've heard the story," she retorted.

Kagome took a deep breath. "Ok. Naraku started coming into my flower shop about... eight months ago. probably once a week. The shop hadn't been open that long so to have a regular was pretty exciting. Then he came in more often and he flirted a lot. At first I thought it was friendly but then he asked me out. I turned him down because my powers immediately wanted to burn him whenever he came in contact with me. After the rejection I thought he'd give up.

"The next day he came in and Inuyasha kicked him out. Things escalated quickly. Gifts, phone calls, mail." She shuddered. "There were a few times I saw him in public. I started to get really scared. One day," she gulped, "one day I left the flower shop alone. Inuyasha had left on a last delivery. The sun was setting, and then suddenly I was grabbed from behind and a cloth drenched with chloroform put over my mouth and nose. It seems my powers do not work well under alcohol or drugs," she explained.

"When I woke up I was somewhere dimly lit and my hands were tied behind my back." She felt her wrists as if she could still feel the ropes. "I was missing for 32 hours, during which time Naraku tried to convince me to become his mate in a variety of ways. Promises, temptation, threats...force."

Old wounds were being opened again.

"He wasn't successful in any of them though. My powers would push him off of me. I couldn't attack him if he wasn't in contact with me because of this orb of power he was in that deflected my attacks. As long as he couldn't...touch me for long though I was fine. The room was windowless. It had a door, a bed, and a functioning lamp. So I had a plan. I broke the lamps base and used the sharp shards to cut my hands loose. Then used some of the bobby pins still in my hair to jiggle the lock on the door. It was nothing short of a miracle I got out of that empty ware house," she smiled still in amazement of it herself.

"I ran to the nearest place. Turns out I was in a neighboring town in the country. Asked for help and called Inuyasha from a payphone. We went to the police but they couldn't do much. They had a description, an artists sketch, but the ware house belonged to farmer who had died years before. Known of his family could be found. Naraku left me alone, until now that is."

Kagome waited in silence for Sesshoumaru to process all that information. She breathed in his scent knowing this would probably be her last time so close to him. It almost made her want to cry.

_Man I've fallen hard_..., she thought. _How pathetic._

Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed her gently. "I will not tell you to leave."

"You should," she whispered. "I'll only bring you trouble."

Kagome said this but still put her head into his chest.

"Do you believe this Sesshoumaru is so weak that he cannot protect himself?"

"Of course not! But-"

"Then it is fine. I am strong enough to protect myself and you."

Kagome started to tear up now. "Thank you, for staying."

He kissed her tears away. "Thank you for being honest with this sesshoumaru."

There was a moment of silence before Kagome spoke again. After her whole confession she felt tired.

"I love you," she whispered.

Sesshoumaru kissed her again. "Sleep Kagome. I'll be here when you wake up."

Kagome did just that.

...

AN: R&R people!

Hope you enjoy!


	20. Chapter 20

Chap 20

...

Sesshoumaru heard Kagome wake up from the intruding sunlight. From where he stood by the dresser he saw her reached out only to find out she was in an empty bed. Her eyes snapped open and she look sat up clutching the comforter to her chest. Sesshoumaru heard her heart beat speed up.

Was she afraid that he had left?

Her eyes finally landed on him while he tied his silver tie around his neck. she immediately calmed and relaxed. Kagome looked even better then she had last night. Her messy bedraggled hair and the natural glow she gave off. She blushed as she noticed his gaze stareing at her. He walked to her side of the bed and tilted her chin to give her a kiss.

"Good morning," he greeted.

"Morning," she smiled.

"Sleep well?"

"Very." She looked down at his attire. "Work? Aren't Sundays your day off?"

He sighed. "Unfortunately something urgent needs my attention. Other wise..." Sesshoumaru

gave her a heated gaze. "I would stay here in bed with you."

Pink tinted her cheeks. "Its fine. Work is important. Besides," she let go of the comforter and wrapped her arms around his neck. "There will be plenty of time to lounge around in bed another time."

His gaze dipped down her exposed upper body and back up to her eyes.

"I assure you, we will not be _lounging_." He smirked when she bit her lip. "Feel free to stay but if you leave lock the door. I'll come back for my lunch break."

"Alright." She nodded. "I think I'll take a shower first. I'd ask you to join me but duty calls."

He growled slightly at her less then innocent smile. Sesshoumaru would like nothing more than to join her. But if he gave into temptation he had a feeling he would not be leaving anytime soon.

"Hn."

She leaned up and kissed him. "Bye. Have a nice day."

"Hn."

It would not be a 'nice day',

he mentally quoted.

In fact someone was going to pay for making him come into work today. He was missing a perfectly good shower with a sexy woman. No doubt he would be thinking and regretting his decision to leave _all _day.

...

Kagome got out of the refreshing shower with a towel wrapped around herself. The apartment was quiet and lonely without anyone else in it.

And of course Rin wouldn't be returning from her friend's until sometime in the afternoon.

If only Sesshoumaru hadn't had to work today...

she thought with a heavy sigh.

Kagome unzipped her purse that had been left on the coffee table. She pulled out a change of clothes she had packed. A thin, floral printed blouse, Khaki shorts, underwear, and brown flip flops.

After she changed she fished around in the refrigerator to make herself some breakfast. She ate it happily on the couch and flipped on the news channel on the huge flat screen. Kagome really didn't have anywhere to be. She could stop into the flower shop she supposed. Souta had wanted the extra money so he volunteered to work.

The sound of a cell phone ringing interrupted her train of thought. By the sound it wasn't hers but followed the sound back into the bedroom. On top of the dresser was Sesshoumaru's cell.

_Must have forgotten it_, she thought.

She picked it up and glanced at it. There was a voice mail left on it from someone labeled _Kagura_. The phone beeped in her hands and the screen warned their was a text message.

Kagome paused. This was a big invasion of privacy.

But what if he had texted or called useing one of his emplyee's phones to ask she bring him his phone?

Kagome bounced the phone in her palm before giving in and reading the text message. What she read froze her in place.

Kagura

Hey Sesshy, are you on your way yet? I miss you...

She stared at the message for a moment re-reading it. What the hell was this?

Kagome brought the phone to her ear and listened to the voice mail.

"Hey baby," a feminine voice purred. "Please hurry. You know I get impatient when I haven't seen you for a couple of days. When I see you I'm gonna-"

After the first sentence Kagome nearly dropped the phone. The woman went on about all the sexual acts she wanted done. Kagome hung up and threw the phone on the bed in disgust.

"What...what the hell is going on?" Kagome said out loud.

_Isn't it obvious? He's cheating on you_, her self-conscious answered.

"No. He wouldn't do that," she said sternly.

Would he? Doubts crept into her mind. the woman had said she hadn't seen him in a couple od _days_. Kagome and Sesshoumaru had been dating for more than _two weeks _now. Was it just a coincidence Sesshoumaru had to go into work on his day off? Or had he lied to her?

Kagome's chest tightened painfully. She felt like she was going to throw up and cry at the same time. then there was so much rage. Her emotions were going wild.

She had told him she loved him last night and he hadn't even given a response at all.

She would confront him. When he took his lunch break she would confront him and demand an explanation.

Until then she would have to wait.

...

Kagura knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered.

The door creaked open and a woman in her forties with short brown hair appeared.

"Mrs. Katsu?"

"Yes," the woman replied.

"I'm Kagura from your husbands agency. It seems he's been in an accident at the construction site and is being sent to the hospital."

The woman gasped and put a hand to her mouth. "W-what? How badly hurt is he?"

"I'm not sure ma'am. I do urge you go see him."

The woman darted inside grabbing some car keys and a cell phone before slamming her front door and running to her vehicle. Kagura stayed there and waited until she left to get back into the black limo Naraku had bought.

The car pulled into the drive-way of a nice looking house. Cozy and built for a family.

Kagura wanted to get this over with. Her phone rang and she flipped it open.

"Yes?"

"Did you contact Sesshoumaru's cell phone?" Naraku asked.

"Yes I did," she replied.

"Perfect. Luck must be on our side for Sesshoumaru to have left his phone." She heard Naraku chuckle darkly.

"How do you know Kagome even read or listened to the messages? Or if she's even still in his apartment?"

"Someone is keeping a close eye on her for me. Just continue to do as I tell you and soon you will never hear my voice again," Naraku retorted. "Are you on your way to complete stage two?"

"What do you plan to do with the child?" Kagura asked.

Her conscious was peaking out after all this time. After this she knew for sure there was a V.I.P. seat reserved in hell for her. But her freedom was worth so much more.

"You almost sound as if you care Kagura," Naraku mocked.

"I will not have the death of a child on my conscious," she snarled.

"The child will never be harmed. She's only bait. Call me when you are heading to the ware house."

"Fine," she snapped and closed the phone harshly.

Kagura exited the car and up to the front door knocking firmly. A man soon appeared.

"Can I help you?" he asked nicely.

Kagura put on a fake smile in return. "Yes hi. I'm Sesshoumaru's assistant Kagura. Rin's nanny had to go to the hospital so I was sent in Sesshoumaru's private limo to pick Rin up and return her home."

"Oh," the man said unsurely. "Sesshoumaru-sama didn't call to tell us."

"He's a very busy man. However he did give me this recording before I left." Kagura pulled out her cell phone and played the fake recording Naraku had got someone to make.

"Rin's nanny fell ill suddenly. My assistant Kagura will pick her up instead. I could not call because I had a meeting to attend. Please allow Rin to go with her."

The voice recording was quite convincing Kagura thought as she also listened.

"Well alright... Rin!" he called into the house.

A little girl with brown eyes and black hair with a side pony tail came to the door.

"Sesshoumaru sent this woman to pick you up. Mrs. Katsu had an errand to run.

Rin looked at Kagura and then to the adult male. "Ok." she nodded.

The man gave her a quick hug. "Tell Sesshoumaru to let you come over again!"

"Of course!" the little girl waved and walked with Kagura to the limo.

Once inside Kagura pulled her cell phone out to call Naraku back.

...

AN: Please review :)


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

...

Kagome jumped up from the couch as she heard the door open. Soon Sesshoumaru came inside and caught sight of her.

"Hi," Kagome greeted.

"I see you're still here," he grinned.

"Haha, yeah." She fiddled with her fingers nervously. "You forgot your cell phone this morning. There were a few text messages and calls."

"Yes I realized it was missing when I got to work," he replied slipping off his jacket.

Kagome tried to search his face for any kind of emotion but found nothing. He walked over to her and tilted her chin up with a hand to give her a kiss. But she turned her head away and felt his hand fall away from her.

"What am I exactly to you, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome was dying to know and turned her head back so she could look into his eyes.

"Why do you ask?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

She gritted her teeth. "Because I want to know."

"I thought it was obvious."

That was the last straw. Kagome's youkai flickered uncontrollably as her anger rose.

"Well excuse me if I can't read your mind," she seethed. "I'm sorry I treated this relationship like it was something serious while it was just a game to you."

There was no way she was going to stay here much longer. She snatched her purse off the table and swung it onto her shoulder.

"I do not understand what you are talking about. Do you wish to end this?" he asked calmly just looking at her.

_He's not even trying to make excuses or showing any feelings!_ Kagome thought aggravated at his cool stoic ambience. _I'm not even worth that much to him?_

"I thought the answer was _obvious_," Kagome mocked. She walked past him towards the door.

His hand grabbed her upper arm. "We are not done talking Kagome," he said coldly.

She jerked her arm away slightly stinging him with her powers. "_Don't you touch me_," she threatened blatantly at him in pure rage. "Inuyasha was right all along. I should have never trusted you."

"Do not dare walk out that door," his voice dropped lower and Kagome felt his youkai flash in a bit of frustration and anger.

_It's too late now_, she thought bitterly.

"Or what Sesshoumaru? You'll kill me? Break my heart _again_?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "I won't let you do either."

She opened the door and took a step out.

"Damn it Kagome get back here," he ordered.

She gave a disdainful laugh only to notice the feeling of a single tear roll down her cheek as she faced him one last time.

"Have a nice life with Kagura because we, are over."

With that she slammed the door violently.

…..

Sesshoumaru stood there in utter confusion.

_What the hell had just happened?_ he thought.

This morning Kagome had been fine and now she was completely pissed.

He raked a hand through his hair and went through the whole conversation again his hand. There had to be a reason. The moment he walked into the apartment she had been nervous.

'What am I exactly to you, Sesshoumaru?'

Her temper rose when he had answered that question. But wasn't it obvious she was something special to him? He cared about her.

'_Break my heart _again_?'_

He racked his memory for whatever it was he had done wrong.

"Damn," he cursed.

Could it have been because of last night when she had confessed to him and he hadn't replied? But then again she was fine this morning.

'_Have a nice life with Kagura because we, are over.'_

Sesshoumaru froze.

_Kagura?_

He remembered the wind sorceress. She had been a woman he would bed once in a while. Then something clicked in his head and he took long strides into his bedroom. Quickly locating his cell phone he flipped through it. Kagome had said he had some missed messages and calls.

Indeed there was a message from Kagura there. He went to calls and saw a voice mail also from her that had already been listened too. Sesshoumaru held it to his ear and listened. What he heard shocked him.

Everything made sense now. Kagome thought he was seeing another woman other than her.

He cursed again. What was Kagura's reasoning behind this?

Sesshoumaru grabbed his jacket and left the apartment to find Kagome.

…..

She walked along the side walk wiping away the tears.

It was really over. In the end Kagome was always left to look like a fool.

Her phone rang and she flipped it open without looking at the number. Just wanting a distraction.

"Hello?" she tried to make her voice normal again.

"Kagome?" Rin's voice asked.

"Hey Rin," Kagome tried to sound cheerful. But then she frowned. "How did you get my number?"

"Kagome. I want to go home," Rin's voice was quivering.

"Rin what's wrong?" Kagome's heart dropped when there wasn't an answer. "Rin?!"

"Hello Kagome," a male voice answered. It made her skin crawl.

"What the hell did you do?" Kagome snapped.

"It's about time we stop playing this game."

He sounded so amused it made Kagome want to ring his neck.

"If you_ hurt her_, if_ you even touch her _Naraku," Kagome threatened through gritted teeth.

"The child will remain safe as long as you comply with my instructions. Behind Dodji Resturaunt in the alley, you know the place right?"

"Yes," she hissed.

"Go there. A car will be waiting to take you back to that place. You know what I'm referring to don't you Kagome?" he purred.

Her stomach turned and she wouldn't answer.

There was a dark chuckle. "I thought you would. Come alone or the child will not make it home safely and you know how I like to keep my promises."

"Kagome," Rin's voice came back.

"Rin! Rin listen to me. I'm coming to get you ok? I promise. He hasn't done anything to you has he?"

"N-no," she answered.

"I'm on my way Rin. It'll be ok."

There was silence again. Kagome looked at the phone to see the call had ended.

Kagome called for a cab and jumped in.

There was no doubt in her mind she would get Rin back. Naraku wanted her after all.

...

AN: Stupid Naraku. Poor Rin. R&R!


	22. Chapter 22

Chap 22

...

Kagome got out of the cab and walked down the alley. Her powers charged and on high alert.

"So you actually came?" called a female voice.

Kagome stared in the direction of it and saw a female around her age step out of the shadows with a gust of wind. Her hair dark colored hair was in a bun with feather sticking out and her red eyes looked at Kagome skeptically. She was a demon of some sort Kagome concluded. The pointed ears and eyes were a give away.

The woman flipped open a fan and started waving it.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not important," she snapped. "There is a car down the alley that will take us to Naraku." Her eyes looked over Kagome and then somewhat behind her. "I hope you're alone otherwise I would have to deal with the extra helpers."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "I am alone."

"Then follow me." The woman snapped her fan closed and walked back into the shadows.

Kagome only hesitated for a second before following. It was only dark for a minute before she saw the woman standing by a sleek black car with tinted windows.

...

"Get in," Kagura ordered.

Kagome glared at her but did as told.

Kagura was surprised she had come at all. And alone at that. She wondered how powerful this human girl really was.

Kagura walked over to the other side of the car and opened her door. The driver slammed it closed.

She turned towards the lightning demon. His white hair, blue yes, and pale skin complimented his silver markings.

"What?" Kagura snapped before her eyes widened.

She heard the sound of trigger being pulled before she heard the blast of the gun or the pain of the bullet going into her chest.

She fell on the ground and gripped at her wound.

"Naraku doesn't want any loose ends," the driver explained. "He says your debt is repaid and he's freeing you. Just not in the way you had hoped."

The driver held the gun up to finish her off when the door suddenly flew open with such force it knocked the driver back.

Kagura took a feather out of her hair and flew off. She glanced back and saw the human woman by the door looking at her.

_So she did that_, Kagura thought.

Now she had another debt to repay. But this one she wouldn't mind doing because it also gave her revenge.

...

Where the hell is she?

Sesshoumaru thought.

His phone rang and he answered it.

"_What?_" he snapped. He wasn't in any mood for a buissness call.

"S-Sesshoumaru it's Mrs. Katsu. I wanted to make sure Rin got home safe."

Sesshoumaru pinched the bridge of his nose. "She isn't home. You're the one who was supposed to bring her home."

"Yes I know but there was a mix up and I had to go see my husband. I called the family Rin was staying with and they said you sent a limo and your assistant to pick Rin up."

"_What?_"he hissed. "I did no such-" His phone beeped from an in coming call. "I'll call you back," he said to Mrs. Katsu

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Sesshoumaru it's Kagome."

"Kagome? Where are you?"

"That's not important. Naraku has Rin. It's my fault for bringing you two into this." Her voice started to crack and Sesshoumaru could tell she was crying. "But I'm going to make things right. I'm going to go get Rin back. She'll be home safely I promise."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in disbelief and the words.

"Tell me where you are," he demanded.

"I can't. He'll hurt Rin. I have to go now."

"Kagome this is serious. _Tell me where you are this instant_," he snarled.

"I thought you should know I love you. I've been in love with you. And by not trusting you I fell right into his plan," her voice cracked and there was a slight sobbing noise. "Good-bye Sesshoumaru."

The call ended and Sesshoumaru glared at the phone. His eyes started to bleed red. There was no doubt Sesshoumaru would find Naraku and make him suffer.

An evil smile spread across his face and the people around him started to walk faster feeling his angry aura.

Naraku had taken what belonged to him and threatened his pack.

Sesshoumaru's beast pushed to get out but Sesshoumaru would not let Naraku die so easily.

_Oh no_, he thought. _It will be slow._

Sesshoumaru ran to Kagome's house and didn't bother to knock on the door. He barged in and found Inuyasha on the couch.

"Kagome is gone," he informed Inuyasha.

"What do ya mean she's gone?! Is this some kind of sick joke of yours?!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshoumaru grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against a wall.

"Listen good half-breed. Naraku has taken Rin and has blackmailed Kagome into coming to get her. I know this because she called me but refused to tell me where she was going."

Inuyasha looked at him wide eyed and Sesshoumaru released him.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Inuyasha roared. He disappeared up the stairs and came back wielding their father's sword Tetsusaiga.

The sword had been one of the reasons for Sesshoumaru's hate of the hanyou in the past.

"We don't even know where she is," Sesshoumaru stated.

"I'll could check the place he held her last time!" he yelled.

"Do you even know where that place is exactly? If she isn't there you have wasted time, and it could already be too late."

"Shut the hell up! I'm not gonna stand around here and wait! Kagome needs my help!" His breathing was heavy. "I don't want to lose her!"

"Neither do I," Sesshoumaru admitted. "Contact the police and wait for my return. When I come back we will go find her. I made you and her a promise of protection and devotion. I intend to keep both."

Inuyasha looked at his brother and knew he was being truthful. "Fine. But if your not back here in ten minutes I'm going to find her without you."

Sesshoumaru nodded and left in a flash. He entered his apartment and went straight to his closet. He parted the clothes hanging there to show-case a long rectangular safe. The machine blinked and popped open and he entered the code. Inside were two swords; Bakusaiga and Tenseiga.

He hadn't used the swords in such a long time. Slinging on the hilt to put Bakusaiga in he eyed the other sword given to him by his father. The sword could not be used for fighting and therefore Sesshoumaru had always saw it as useless. But now he slid it into the hilt on the other side hoping he would not have to use it.

There was a gust of wind suddenly and Sesshoumaru felt the presence of another. He left the room cautiously and caught sight of a familiar woman crouching on his floor. Her white button down shirt was drenched in blood.

"Kagura," he recognized.

"Long time no see," the wind sorceress rasped.

"You have much explaining to do," he said coldly.

"Yeah I do. First take this," she held out a folded piece of paper.

Sesshoumaru took it from her and opened it to reveal a map and already marked path.

"That's where Naraku has them. You have to hurry." Kagura coughed.

"I should kill you for what has been done but it seems you are already dying."

The wound she had sustained was in her chest dangerously close to her heart.

"At least I will die free," she retorted. "Make sure Naraku knows who sent you." She smirked and plucked a feather from her hair.

She left the same way she came in. With a gust of wind through the opened window.

Sesshoumaru left to retrieve Inuyasha.

_Hold on Kagome_, he thought with some sense of hope.

...

She hung up the phone and gave it to the driver. At least he had let her make one final phone call. Kagome sat there in the back seat of the car trying to stop crying. The whole drive she had put together all the pieces of the puzzle.

The woman who had gotten shot was named Kagura and was working for Naraku. The text messages and voicemail had been a set up for Kagome to push Sesshoumaru away. Meanwhile Naraku had somehow kidnapped Rin.

Kagome still didn't know why she had saved Kagura by slamming that door open. It was most likely the thought of seeing someone die in front of her.

_Who knows_, she thought.

"We're here," the driver announced.

Kagome looked through the tinted windows. Farm land. She gulped.

The driver let her out of the car and Kagome took in more of her surrendings. She was surprised that she recognized known of it.

_This isn't the place from last time_, she observed.

Which means Naraku had lied. In front of her eyes was a huge normal looking white house that looked like it had been made for some high class movie set. There was a barn not far from the house in the background. All around was a forest and when she looked behind the car she saw a dirt road.

Kagome tried to calculate an escape plan. They had been driving for about a half an hour maybe. They had to be close to some sort of civilization. She hoped anyways.

The driver grabbed her by the arm and started to lead her.

She pulled away. "I can walk."

He shrugged and kept walking until they stopped in front of the white house. The man knocked three times before entering, holding the door open for Kagome.

She entered tentatively into the house. There were some lights on but the house looked as if it hadn't been lived in for awhile. The remaining furniture that was in there was covered with sheets.

"Ah! There she is," said a sleazy voice.

Kagome looked up the wooden set of stairs to see Naraku.

"Where's Rin?"

"Manners, manners," he tsked. "You should at least greet your future mate in a civilized way."

Every fiber of her being felt repulsed at the idea.

"Where is she?" Kagome repeated.

He sighed. "Upstairs."

"I want to see her," she demanded.

"Tatsuya, retrieve the girl," Naraku ordered.

The driver nodded and walked up the stairs and disappeared. Naraku walked slowly down, taking his time.

"Have you missed me?" Naraku asked with a grin.

"Quite the opposite actually," Kagome answered. She was fighting the urge to step back as he came closer.

"Still feisty I see," he commented. He finally reached the bottom of the stairs and stopped when he came toe to toe with her.

Naraku reached out to touch her face but Kagome slapped it away.

He smiled. "Not too mention stubborn."

"Kagome!"

She whipped her head away from Naraku to look at the little girl bounding down the stairs.

"Rin!" Kagome pushed past Naraku and took Rin into her arms. "Are you ok?"

Rin nodded then looked at her with watery eyes. "I wan to go home. Where's Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome gave her a small smile. "He's waiting for you to come home silly. He's very worried you know. But I told him I would get you back as soon as possible."

"So we're leaving now?" Rin asked.

"You are Rin. I have to stay and finish some buissness."

"NO!" she objected and the tears ran down her face. Rin gripped her shirt. "You can't stay!"

"Sh, sh." Kagome stroked the little girls hair. "I'll be fine."

Kagome turned to lookat Naraku. "She is to be returned home safely."

"Of course _dear_," he replied.

She frowned at put the child down. "I'm going to give you a present."

Kagome took off the necklace she was wearing. It was a silver chain with a single music note pendant. She closed her eyes and focused her youkai into the necklace and after a moment she opened her eyes to see it had a pink glow. She slipped it around Rin's neck.

"There. Your favorite color. Pink." Kagome smiled gently. "Don't take it off until your home safe ok?"

Rin ripped her gaze from the necklace to look at Kagome again. Until she was picked up by Tatsuya.

"KAGOME!" she yelled and kicked at the demon.

"Be careful with her! I'm sorry Rin!" she yelled back and was close to sobbing when they disappeared out the door.

"Charming the neckless to put a shield bubble up so she can not be harmed? Do you not trust me Kagome?"

"No at all," she hissed.

"If you want a child so badly we can have many," Naraku said.

She glared at him. "I won't let you touch me. I will never become your mate either."

He smirked and circled her. "Why not? Because Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha will come and save you?"

Kagome didn't answer.

"Let me show you something." Naraku nodded his head towards a closed door to their left.

Kagome didn't move.

"It only takes one phone call to Tatsuya," he warned.

Kagome gritted her teeth and followed him. He held open the door for her and she entered slowly. This room was completely empty though but less light was present from the closed curtains causing shadows.

"You're beloved Inu brother's will not come to save you Kagome. After all their already here."

Kagome looked at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"See for yourself." Naraku flipped a light switch and pointed to a wall that had been covered in a shadow.

Kagome looked and gasped. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were chained to the wall. There was a large amount of blood pooled on the floor. Gashes and open wounds could be seen on there bodies.

Inuyasha lifted up his head. "K-Kagome?"

"Inuyasha," she whispered. "What happened? What did you do Naraku!?"

He shrugged. "I simply needed to show you the extent of my power. I could easily kill them now. But if my mate was to ask me not too I would spare their lives."

Kagome looked back at the brothers and the tears started again. She wouldn't let _her problem, her mistakes, _affect them any longer.

"If I accept your offer." Her eyes stayed on the bodies. "They will go free? You will never harm anyone I know ever again?"

"As long as you stay obedient and loyal to me you can have anything you want," he said smoothly. "What is your decision?"

Kagome already knew or answer but still hesitated. "Alright," she whispered.

He chuckled. "Come here then," he ordered.

Her feet started moving before her head turned away from the gruesome scene. Brown eyes met with red ones.

...

AN: R&R


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Warning: Intense-ness may cause sadness.

...

"Give in to the darkness. Let it consume you. Corrupt you," he whispered in a hypnotic way.

Naraku reached out to touch her and ignored how she flinched away. When he came in contact with her skin it burned him and he retracted his hand back.

_She is still fighting_, he thought. _Which means she still has hope._

He smirked. Then he would have to break her once and for all.

"Look me in the eye," he ordered.

Kagome did so and he pulled out a dagger he had kept in the waist line of his pants.

"I wonder who's name you will call for first?" Naraku asked.

Not yet seeing the dagger Kagome gave him a confused look. Naraku brought it up to her line of vision and she gasped slightly. He smirked and threw the dagger.

Kagome followed the weapon and gaped as it hit it's target in the heart.

...

"You promised!" Kagome shouted and ran towards Inuyasha.

She put her hand to his body and pressed her hands on his chest were the shirt he was wearing was shredded. Kagome focused all her energy into him.

"Why isn't he healing!?" Kagome yelled. "Inuyasha!"

The life was draining from him. Inuyasha's breathing slowed until it stopped.

"No! Inuyasha you can't die!" Kagome cried.

This was all her fault. Inuyasha couldn't leave her. They had been known each other so long and been through so much.

"God, please no." She gripped whaat was left of his shirt. "Don't leave me!"

"If only you had given in," Naraku scorned. He walked over and pulled the dagger from Inuyasha's chest. "He died because of you."

Kagome glared at him fiercely through her watery eyes in a way that screamed death. "I'll purify you to ashes!"

She put her hands up, palms open but nothing happened. Her expression changed.

"W-what's happening? My powers..."

Why weren't they working? She felt so weak. So...human.

Naraku smiled with a glint in his eyes. "You're losing hope and being pulled out of the light; the very things that fuel a miko's powers. I will only tell you once more. Give in to me or Sesshoumaru will die next."

_No!_ Kagome screamed mentally. _No more death! _

She couldn't handle anyone else dying because of her. She had promised Rin.

Kagome closed her eyes. "I am!"

"You're not trying hard enough Kagome," Naraku replied. "I suppose you really didn't care for him that much," he taunted.

Kagome opened her eyes to the dagger poised over Sesshoumaru's heart.

"Stop! I'm giving in!" The tears started to flow down Kagome's face.

Naraku reached out to touch her but the remaining power that was working rejected him.

"It's not enough." He slid the dagger in and Sesshoumaru gave a gasp.

Kagome fell to her knees.

"There. That's it," he crooned. "Your heart is being consumed with darkness."

Rin would be alone. Kagome would have to live with the guilt of what she had caused. The death of her best friend, someone's beloved boyfriend, a member of her family. The death of the demon she loved, a father to a little girl.

"Oh Rin," Kagome sobbed.

The little girl would be sent where? To an orphanage? To be alone once again?

_I'm no better than Naraku_, she thought.

Kagome sobbed. She wanted to disappear from existence. Everyone would be better off if she was gone.

Why was everything getting so dark?

Kagome gasped for air as her chest constricted. What was happening to her? She felt like she was fading away. Her vision blurred.

...

He knelt down and touched her face. This time he wasn't burned.

Kagome's eyes were becoming empty. She was finally broken. He put either hands on the side of her face and sent some of his youkai into her. His body shivered as he felt her tainted powers flow into him in return. The power was more than anything he had ever expected.

There was still much to do though. He moved the fabric of her shirt to the side to see the spider marking over her right breast.

Naraku chuckled evily. "Now you are marked as mine Kagome," he whispered.

"Yours," Kagome replied. "Only yours Naraku." She leaned forward and put her forehead against his with a small smile.

The doors flung open echoing in the room.

"Sir, their here."

Naraku turned away from Kagome to look at Makato. Unlike his brother Tatsuya, Makato's hair was red and the markings that covered his bulky body were the color of a plum.

"Deal with the half-breed," he ordered.

"There are still important matters to attend to my un-pure miko, so we will not be mated fully yet."

She gave a whine.

"Take your unhappiness out on the one who wishes to separate us my dear."

"Who dares to take me away from my mate?" she hissed. Her youkai swirled around her, no longer pink, but a charcoal black. Her new red eye's glowed with hatred.

He smirked. The illusions of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha disappeared.

"Name him," she snapped. "I'll kill him!"

"Sesshoumaru," he answered.

...

"This isn't the place from last time," Inuyasha commented as they pulled up to the large white two story house.

"We need to move quickly." Sesshoumaru stopped and jumped away before a Thunder Tunnel hit the ground before him.

Sesshoumaru looked up to see the demon on a dark storm cloud high in the sky. "If you value your life, leave now," he threatened the Thunder demon.

"I challenge the half-blood to battle," the demon announced.

_There is no time for such nonsense_.

Sesshoumaru growled and pulled his sword out to end this. Inuyasha stopped him though.

"He challenged me. I'll deal with the bastard." He smirked. "You better get Kagome and kill that spider." He looked into the sky. "Alright ya bastard! Any last words before I kill ya?" Inuyasha taunted.

Sesshoumaru nodded and left Inuyasha heading towards the white house.

He entered the house and his nostrils flared with the sickening scents of what he could only guess was Naraku. Kagome's scent was barely recognizable.

Sesshoumaru sensed the presence of two very strong people and then suddenly turned his body side ways as black blast of youkai was thrown at his his head.

He looked and saw Naraku for the first time. His long black hair and bangs, red eyes, and the scent of a half breed.

Sesshoumaru's eyes tinted red. There was his target.

Then he saw Kagome standing beside him.

"Kagome. Leave now so I may deal with this pest," Sesshoumaru ordered.

To his surprise she did not move away but closer to Naraku.

"That's him isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes mate," Naraku answered in return.

The hairs on Sesshoumaru's neck bristled. That's when he noticed her eyes. Red and black like embers. The reason her scent was barely there was because it was changed.

"What did you do to her?" Sesshoumaru glared coldly at the spider hanyou.

"Made her even more powerful," he answered with a smirk.

Sesshoumaru made a note to claw his face right off.

"Kagome you know this Sesshoumaru. Come back to your senses."

She glared at him and shot another ball of her youkai at him. "Leave now pure-blood," she threatened. "I will not allow you to interfere with my mating."

Sesshoumaru stiffened. There was no way in hell he was letting that happen. He moved swiftly to attack Naraku. If he killed him Kagome would return to normal.

Inches away he was blocked by Kagome's leg swing up to kick him.

He held up a hand to block it only for her to bring her hand up to blast him again.

"Stop this," Sesshoumaru hissed.

"You will not harm my mate!" she roared sending more attacks his way.

Sesshoumaru dodged them all and stared in disbelief. The light shone through the holes made in the ceiling and he took to the air.

He looked down to find Kagome coming after him. She used more physical attacks on him and he found it almost difficult to block them.

"I will not fight you Kagome," Sesshoumaru explained.

"Then you will die!" Kagome struck out and hit Sesshoumaru in the jaw.

They were to evenly matched Sesshoumaru noticed as she made more and more contact with her attacks. Finally he grabbed her ankle and swung her through the air and away from him only to have her return a second later.

Sesshoumaru growled in frustration.

He would never get to Naraku if she would not leave him alone. But he could not harm her either.

_What is left?_ he thought.

...

AN: :'( R&R


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

...

Kagome didn't know where she was exactly. Mainly because it was dark. But she knew she was alone.

Maybe that was best. She was away from everyone she knew so nobody would get hurt again.

There was whisper somewhere in the darkness.

"Hello?" Kagome asked.

The whisper turned into a murmur but Kagome still couldn't make out the words.

"Who's there?"

"Wake up Kagome," said a stern voice.

It almost sounded like Sesshoumaru!

_That's impossible_, she thought and was once again reminded of earilier events. _He's dead._

"He _is_ dead," said a dark voice.

"Who's there?"

"Give in fully Kagome. Let your soul be tainted," came another.

Now the darkness was talking to her? Was she going insane?

"Why not end it now so no one will ever die again?" commented another.

"Leave her alone," said an elderly voice. Their was a pink glow in the distance

"Grandma?" Kagome said aloud.

The old woman appeared with the pink light. She was shorter then Kagome and looked a lot like Kagome's grandmother but something was off. There was still traces of black in her grey hair.

"Hardly," the woman scoffed. "You've never met me child. I'm your great, great, great,_ great_, grandmother, Chiyoko. The last of our bloodline to have priestess powers before _you_."

"Wow...you're really _old_ then. Like ancient?" The words slipped from her mouth before she could think.

The woman glared at her. "Is it so wise to insult someone trying to help you?"

"Sorry," she squeaked.

"Damn you! Stop fighting me!" Sesshoumaru's snarl echoed through the darkness like he was far away.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked.

"Your body has been infiltrated by Naraku's dark powers," the old woman answered. "As we speak you are fighting Sesshoumaru under Naraku's influence."

"What? But Sesshoumaru's dead!" Kagome protested.

"An illusion Naraku created to make you weak. A miko's powers are influenced by her _feelings_. The moment you lost hope and gave up was the moment your power deserted you."

Their was grunt of pain.

"It seems that you are doing quite a number on the Inu. He has not moved to harm you," Chiyoko said.

"How do I get control again?"

"Something must give you a way of escape. Then you must fight off all the darkness to come back."

There was a sudden spot of light and Kagome looked up.

"Like that?" Kagome asked.

"Well that was quick. Maybe the Inu isn't such a bad partner," Chiyoko muttered. "Go on now child. I wish my great granddaughter much luck."

"Wait!" Kagome called. "Do you live in my mind or something?"

She snorted. "My essence lives in your powers. I was called because you had lost your way."

"Thank you, for all you help. And sorry about the old comment..."

Chiyoko waved her hand dismissively. "Hurry and return."

Kagome nodded and headed towards the small dot of light. The shadows called for her to stop. It felt like hands were pulling her backwards but Kagome kept pushing forward.

There was no way she would let Naraku best her. She had come too far for that.

Kagome stood in front of the light. It was the size of a mirror and Kagome could see Sesshoumaru kissing her.

"Sesshoumaru!" she yelled.

Her fists pounded on the small window violently. "I'm here! I want to come back!"

A slim line cracked the appearance of the window.

"I want to live!"

More lines appeared all over denaturing the image into small, multiple pieces.

"I want to see Inuyasha! And Rin! All my family and friends! I love you Sesshoumaru! I want to be with you forever!"

It shattered and Kagome was engulfed in a bright flash of light that blinded her.

...

Sesshoumaru held Kagome's arms down and crushed his lips down on hers.

This was the only solution he could think of besides fighting back.

She fought against him with all her might. Sesshoumaru received a knee to the groin letting out a grunt of pain but kept kissing her.

Her movements slowed gradually and Sesshoumaru was ecstatic when she started to respond to him. He broke away and held her face.

"Kagome?"

Her eye's were brown again and full of life.

"What the hell are we doing in the air?!" she shouted and gripped him looking downwards.

Sesshoumaru hugged her tight. "If you ever do anything like this again..."

She turned towards him and understood. "I won't."

Sesshoumaru floated back down and his feet touched the earth once again. His grip did not loosen on Kagome though.

"How do you feel?"

She flexed her hands. "My powers are still not functioning correctly yet."

"Then stay away and out of danger. I will be back," he told her. "He still must be dealt with."

"Be careful."

"Hn." He kissed her and reluctantly let go.

Once back in the house he zeroed in on Naraku.

"I challenge you," Sesshoumaru stated.

"Ah. So you were able to break Kagome away from me," Naraku said through gritted teeth.

Sesshoumaru drew his sword.

Naraku conjured one from mid air and gripped it's purple handle. "No matter. I will kill you and take control of her once again. I am even more powerful with Kagome's darkened miko youkai still inside of me."

Sesshoumaru lounged at Naraku and the fight started. He had to admit that Naraku was holding his own, but only from the additional power.

He leaned over the locked swords as they clanged together.

"I will make your death my courting gift," Sesshoumaru smirked.

Naraku's eyes flashed red and in his anger he made a mistake in swinging his swords at Sesshoumaru's head, leaving him open. Sesshoumaru quickly took advantage and sliced the hanyou across the chest.

Naraku gripped at the wound and dropped his sword. "Alright you win. I don't suppose mercy is an emotion of yours?"

Sesshoumaru eyed the hanyou warily. "No," he answered.

"I didn't think so," Naraku replied. "In which case..."

Naraku pulled a gun out from behind.

...

Kagome had sensed trouble. She couldn't let Sesshoumaru fight Naraku alone. He was to sneaky and conniving.

He didn't play fair and did not take losing well.

When she peered into the window of the house and gasped as she saw the gun being pulled out.

There was a gun shot and Kagome screamed.

...

Sesshoumaru ran Naraku straight through the chest with his sword.

He had heard Kagome's scream and needed to get to her.

Naraku pulled Sesshoumaru's shirt and laughed. "Won't you torture me Sesshoumaru? Make me regret everything I have done?"

"The real pain will come from knowing you have lost Onigumo. That the demon spider you joined with will leave you soon and all will be left is a greedy criminal."

Naraku's eyes grew wide. "How do you-"

"There was a rumor many years ago about a dying human criminal and a demon spider joining together. Such things are illegal in the demon world but higher ranking demons thougth it was just a rumor and brushed it off. Now I see with my own eyes, the ugly truth."

As if on cue Naraku screamed in pain. Something moved underneath the back of his shirt and crawled out. A spider hoped off his shoulder and onto the floor.

Sesshoumaru brought his foot down on it with a sickening crack.

Naraku's eyes faded. "NO!" he yelled as he reverted back into a human.

Sesshoumaru pulled out the sword and Naraku fell back to the floor.

"OI! Kagome!" he heard Inuyasha call and Sesshoumaru left the dieing body.

Outside the house Kagome was in Inuyasha's arms. Her chest soaked with blood.

"Sesshoumaru! Are you ok? Are you shot?" Kagome immediately asked when she saw him.

He took in the broken glass from the window and realized Naraku had not shot at him but Kagome.

He scooped her up in his arms. "We must get her to a hospital."

Inuyasha nodded and the brothers shot off.

"Kagome can you hear me? Stay awake," he ordered.

"Ow. My chest hurts. I feel really dizzy Sesshoumaru," she slurred.

"Stay awake," he repeated.

"I'll...try...," she whispered.

...

Kagome woke up to the sound of a rhythmic beeping.

Where was she?

She was getting sick of having to continually ask that question.

Kagome moved her head to one side where there was a huge window.

_Where ever this place is_, she began, _it was in the city in a high building._

The sun was brihgtly lit over the city and Kagome tried to sit up to get a better view.

"You should not move too much."

She turned her head and saw Sesshoumaru sitting in a chair by her side.

"Sesshoumaru? What happened?"

"You're in the hospital because of your injury," he answered.

"My...injury?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you not remember being shot?"

"NO!" she shouted. "I thought _you_ got shot. But then you picked me up and carried me and I fell asleep I guess..."

Seshoumaru nodded. "You lost a lot blood."

There was a silence in the room.

"Is Inuyasha ok?" she asked quietly.

"He is fine. Only minor injuries from his battle."

The tears started rolling down her cheeks. "I was so scared I'd lost you both. He made me think I _had_. But you two are alright," she hiccupped. "I should be happy right now and not crying."

Sesshoumaru gently moved to lay on the bed next to her. She buried her face in his shirt and he wrapped her arms around him.

"I thought I had lost you twice," Sesshoumaru confessed. "That I would never again me able to see you smile, see the fire in your eyes when your temper flared. Or the pink that covered your cheeks when you blushed."

"I love you Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered.

She understood he was not good or unaware of how to communicate such feelings. Kagome would be fine with this as long as he stayed by her side. What he had just said made her happy inside.

"I wish to take you as my mate," he stated.

Kagome froze and lifted her head up to him. "W-what?"

"If you will have this Sesshoumaru that is. I do not ever want to lose you again." He squeezed her carefully.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Kagome smiled brightly and hugged him. "Of course I will accept you as my mate."

He sighed happily. "I love you Kagome." He planted a kiss on the forehead.

She felt like she should cry again but instead lifted her head to kiss him passionately.

"Ya know I helped save you too but I bet I won't get a reward like _that_."

Kagome smiled and looked over Sesshoumaru to see Inuyasha in the doorway. Sesshoumaru scooted off the bed and back into his seat.

"No you will not half-breed," Sesshoumaru said coldly. "Kagome has accepted my mating proposal therefore any attempts to interfere will end very badly for _you_."

"You sayen you could beat me in a fight?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I thought that answer was clear from two days ago," Sesshoumaru answered.

"_Two days?_ I was out for _two days?" _Kagome asked awestruck.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru answered.

"Alright you sissy bastard you name the place and the time and I'll come kick your ass!" Inuyasha yelled.

"It is not wise to irritate someone much stronger than you."

"Why you-!"

"Inuyasha. Calm down," ordered a female voice.

Everyone turned too look at the female in the doorway behind Inuyasha. She had long black hair past her stomach and brown eyes. There was an air around her that read obedience and strict.

The woman made her way towards Kagome. "I'm Kikyo. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Kagome. It's finnaly nice to meet you. Inuyasha always goes on about you."

"I do not!" he protested with a blush.

"Is Kagome awake yet?" a small voice popped in.

Kagome made eye contact with the little girl and smiled. "Rin!"

Rin ran toward the hospital bed but slowed down with a warning glance from Sesshoumaru. He reached down and picked the child up to lay beside Kagome.

Soon a flood of people entered the room. Her mother, Souta, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Kouga, and even Jaken.

"How did they allow all of you in here?" Kagome asked with a giggle.

The room was hardly big enough.

"With my devilish good looks she had no chance," Miroku answered with a grin.

Sango smacked him and answered truthfully. "Kouga paid them off by donating abunch of money."

"That makes much more sense," Kagome replied.

The whole room filled with laughter as Miroku rubbed his head and pouted.

By the time the sun had set and the moon was up everyone had left the room. Although Rin was not happy to have to leave the pair. Sesshoumaru, who had taken his position on the bed from earlier, was the only one left now.

Kagome sighed happily into his chest. "It was nice seeing everyone."

"Hn." He stroked her hair gingerly.

She yawned.

"Sleep mate."

Kagome giggled. "You called me your mate. I like the sound of it."

He smiled down at her. "I love you Kagome, my future mate."

"And i love you Sesshoumaru, my future mate. Just as soon as I get out of this darn hospital."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked in amusement. "Eager to complete the ceremony are we?"

She blushed and smacked him playfully. "You know what I mean."

He chuckled and kissed her.

There was no doubt in her mind they wouldn't be happy.

...

She watched from the window at the couple. So she had lost the guy in the end. Although she had never been in the race to begin with. The only reason she was here right now was to see if they had survived.

Seeing that they were Kagura smiled.

_Naraku is finally dead._

A huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She thought about what she would do with this freedom as she stared at the couple from her place on the feather.

_Maybe something good for a change_, she thought.

The wind pushed against her back and Kagura breathed in the scent.

Someday, after she had redeemed herself, Kagura promised to come back and formally apologize to the human female named Kagome.

Sesshoumaru's gaze flickered up and caught her observing eyes. He only nodded at her.

The wind whipped around her again. It was time to go.

She saluted to him and followed the wind. Letting it take her anywhere.

...

AN: R&R everyone!


	25. Chapter 25

Epilogue

...

"Guys, we have some big news," she announced taking her mate's hand. "I'm pregnant!"

Everyone at the table congratulated them with big smiles, hugs, and pats on the back. Kagome stood in line to hug the couple. They had all gathered at Inuyasha and Kikyo's place-the house Kagome used to rent with Inuyasha.

"Congratulations you guys! I'm so happy for you!" Kagome said giving Ayame and Kouga a hug.

"Thanks Kagome," Ayame replied.

"How far along are you?" Sango asked.

"Close to three weeks," Ayame answered.

"How's it feel to know you're gonna be a father Kouga?" Inuyasha shouted.

Kouga turned and smirked smugly. "I know I'll be a great father and my woman will be the perfect mother."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I hope it's a girl 'cause there doesn't need to be another copy of you in the world."

"Whatcha say dog breath?" Kouga growled.

"You heard me you mangy wolf!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Doesn't matter how old they get they still fight like six year olds," she muttered.

Ayame giggled and then the bantering stopped. They looked over to see Kikyo pulling Inuyasha by his ear out of the room.

"Ow woman, that hurts!" he yelled.

"If you have time to argue senselessly, you have time to help me in the kitchen," she replied coldly.

The whole group laughed as Inuyasha was dragged away. Kagome took her seat between Sesshoumaru and Sango.

"Kikyo's a good match for Inuyasha," Sango commented.

"Definitely keeps him in line," Kagome replied with a smile.

She felt a large, strong, hand hold hers. Fingers brushed back and forth across her wedding ring.

"If you keep that up, it might wear it down," Kagome commented.

Sesshoumaru brought her hand to his mouth and kissed the band of white gold.

"Hn," was his reply.

"Speaking of pregnancy," Miroku began and looked over at the couple. "Doesn't this mean that Sesshoumaru and Kagome should be the next? They've been married for six months now."

Kagome's face flushed a pomegranate red. "W-what are you talking about you idiot monk?"

It was true they had been married 6 months now. But Sesshoumaru had marked her with a courting sign, a matching blue crescent moon on her neck, three days after she got out of the hospital. Sesshoumaru had understood that mating was the same as marriage and agreed they should have a human wedding. They soon announced their engagement and had to wait 6 months before their wedding could actually take place-mostly because their parents thought it was a bit sudden.

Kagome had thought life couldn't get any better when they had been mated. The crescent moon had disappeared from her shoulder and relocated itself on her forehead. Although she sometime had to keep it hidden for work purposes Kagome showed it off proudly.

So really it had been a year since she had been courted _and_ since Naraku's death.

She was still blushing at what Miroku had said. Sesshoumaru and her had never talked about having kids of their own. Kagome wouldn't mind though... And Sesshoumaru knew that.

_I hope he doesn't think I put Miroku up to that_, she thought worriedly and slipped a glance at Sesshoumaru who was staring at her.

She looked away quickly, her heart beating rapidly.

_Oh man..., _she thought.

"Leave them alone lecher," Sango hit Miroku on the back of the head feeling Kagome's discomfort. But not as hard as she had in the past. The two had been getting pretty serious.

Kagome smiled at Sango and mouthed 'thank you'. Sango winked at her.

Sesshoumaru leaned down near her ear. "We will talk about this later," he whispered.

Kagome gaped at him and reddened severely.

She was in for it now.

...

The moon and stars had been out for a while by the time Sesshoumaru and Kagome had made it back home.

They stepped into the house they had bought about three months ago. It was two stories with four bedrooms and three bathrooms. It was perfectly placed in a nice neighborhood between Sesshoumaru and Kagome's work places.

"Well it was nice seeing everyone. I love what Kikyo and Inuyasha have done to the house. But I sure am tired," Kagome yawned and stretched for exaggeration. "I think I'll head to bed."

"Do not think I have forgotten," Sesshoumaru said making Kagome freeze on the steps.

"Ok before you start. I did not put Miroku up to that. I don't care whether we have kids of our own." Kagome fiddled with her fingers absently. "I know you hate hanyou's so it's probably better that we didn't anyways," she murmered, sounding heart broken.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her but she averted her eyes. Choosing the wooden floor to focus on.

Sesshoumaru sighed and wrapped his arms around his mate. "I do not hate hanyou's."

"But Inuyasha-"

"I hated Inuyasha because of what he stood for; my father's betrayal of his mate. Any pups we have, hanyou or not, will be born from loyalty and love."

At first Sesshoumaru had never really considered the thought of pupping Kagome. Full-blooded male Inu's were the ones who decided whether or not it happened. The monk brought it to his attention today and he liked the idea of watching his pups grow inside his mate. Sesshoumaru didn't think about how many they would have. The number was quite questionable since her life span was now extended until he passed away.

Kagome pushed against his chest so she could look up at him. "So you're saying you want to have a baby?"

Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed her. "Yes mate. I would very much like that."

Kagome smiled widely and her eyes were once again filled with such intense light. Then she raised her eyebrows. "Wait. What do you mean hanyou or _not?_"

"Since you are so powerful, there is a possibility that our pups will be full-blooded," he explained.

"Huh. Really?" She tapped her chin. "Interesting... So again, you won't care or play favoritism if we had multiple children and some were hanyou and some were full blooded?"

He raised an eyebrow. "_Some?_ _Multiple?_ How many children do you plan to give birth to mate? I do not mind doing my part of course."

She frowned. "I was speaking hypothetically."

Their foreheads connected as he leaned against her. "I do not care what the pups are. As long as they are healthy."

"I love you Sesshoumaru."

"I love you too."

...

Kagome reached on her tippy toes to kiss him but let out an alarmed squeak as she was lifted off the ground bridal style into Sesshouamru's arms. He started walking up the stairs.

"We should get started right away," Sesshoumaru explained with a grin. "Pupping you might take all night."

Kagome's face turned red, not in embarrassment, but with the images that popped into her mind.

He chuckled at her as they entered their bedroom. When they were settled on the king sized bed Sesshoumaru stopped unbuttoning Kagome's shirt.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

He groaned into her chest. "We will have to wait a little longer..."

There was the sound of footsteps running up the stairs and then towards their room. Sesshoumaru rolled off her to sit up on the bed. Rin came into the room with a big smile on her face.

"The puppies were so cute!" she exclaimed.

Kagome smiled at the little girl. She had probably just been dropped off by Mrs. Katsu.

"How many were there?" Kagome asked.

"Six! They were really small!" Rin put her hands close together to show the size of the puppies.

A friend of Rin's had a dog that just had puppies the other day. Rin had wanted to see them so Kagome and Sesshoumaru allowed it while they went to dinner with their friends.

_Six puppies huh?_ Kagome thought. Her eyes widened.

"Um, Sesshoumaru, since your an Inu Dog Demon. If I were to, _ya know_." She patted her stomach. "How many exactly...?"

He chuckled. "The normal human number," he assured.

Kagome sighed in releif. She didn't think she could give birth to a liter. In that aspect she was only human.

Rin looked between the two. "What are you guys talking about?"

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and he nodded.

"Rin sweet heart. We love you very much so we want to let you in on our secret." Kagome patted the space between her and Sesshoumaru on the bed.

Rin climbed up and sat between them.

"Sesshoumaru and I want to have a baby. What do you think about that?"

"A baby? Really?" Rin asked and looked at her adoptive parents.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "But a pup-_baby_," he corrected, "is a lot of responsibility Rin. For a long time we will have to much of our attention to the baby."

"But it will not change the fact we love you very much Rin," Kagome added hugging the girl.

"So I get a little brother or sister?"

"Yes," Kagome answered.

There was a moment of silence while Rin absorbed everything.

"Wow... I'm so lucky!" Rin exclaimed. "And I'll help take care of the baby too! I can teach him or her all sorts of things!"

Kagome smiled in relief at Rin's acceptance. "Thank you Rin."

"Can I help name the baby too?" Rin bounced up and down.

"Of course," Kagome nodded. "You can also help me shop for clothes."

Rin's eyes became huge with the mention of shopping. "I'm going to go make a list of all the things we should buy!"

Rin hopped off the bed and ran to her room down the hall.

Shesshoumaru shook his head. "I can feel my wallet getting emptier as she grows up."

Kagome giggled. "Well if we have a boy you can do a bunch of male bonding."

In a flash Sesshoumaru was on top of her again and kissing her.

"How do you spell Diamond Tiara!?" Rin called from down the hall.

Sesshoumaru frowned down at Kagome. "At this rate we won't ever have a child."

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. "She has school tomorrow. If you can play hooky from work so can I," she tempted.

"I love that brilliant mind of yours," Sesshoumaru murmured and nuzzled her neck.

"We should buy some pink boots for the baby and me! That way we can match!" Rin explained.

Kagome started cracking up. "Guess what we know what Rin's rooting for gender wise."

He smiled down at her. "Hn."

...

AN: Sooooo? How was it? Review please!


	26. Chapter 26

Hey everyone I've started the sequel to this story!

It's called Flourishing.

I hope you will all follow it :) You may have to re-read Blooming since it's been awhile...lol


End file.
